Broken Trinity
by DuncanHeart
Summary: ARR dans un UA. Un accident, et tout peut basculer. Propulsés dans un réseau indescriptible de sentiments, ils réagissent différemment. Pour découvrir leur vraie nature. Fin de la version 1. Version 2 aussi, avec rating haussé à M. Tout fini, en gros xD
1. Reno : Prologue

**BROKEN TRINITY**

**Résumé :** _ARR dans un UA. Un accident, et tout peut basculer. Propulsés dans un réseau indescriptible de sentiments, ils réagissent différemment. Pour découvrir leur vraie nature. _**(Quel beau résumé :D)**

**Langue :** French

**Personnage :** Roxas & Axel (T'y es pas Reno :D)

**Genre :** Friendship/Tragedy (ça se sent pas très bien… émotifs, fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps ! ;))

**Rating :** T (j'ignore si c'est le mieux choisi…)

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est de moi xD Rien que ça :p Ne me demandez pas plus, hein ;). Tout personnage, lieux, trucs non cités appartiennent corps et âme à Square Enix et Disney. Mes démarches pour récupérer les droits n'ont pas abouti… (Déjà avec ma connaissance exceptionnelle du japonais francisé, ce n'était pas parti pour… et puis zut, mon avocat sait parler anglais, c'est tout… nan, ce n'est pas Apollo Justice, sinon j'aurais eu peut-être une chance ;))

___________________________________________________________________________

_**ATTENTION : j'ai énormément hésité à publier ce texte. Une réflexion qui m'a prise toutes les vacances en fait. Le sujet est assez dur, avec l'impression d'être allée un peu loin, et si ça en choque certains, dites-le moi. J'ai eu notamment l'avis de Nayru25 et je pense fortement qu'elle a raison. Mais j'ai vraiment donné toutes mes tripes dans cette fic :D. Et puis, ce n'est pas sûr que je publie la suite pour la raison précédemment exposée. En vous souhaitant malgré tout une bonne lecture…**_

___________________________________________________________________________

_**ARR car y'en pas beaucoup sur Kingdom Hearts (en français, parce que sur les 2000 pages des fics anglaises, il doit y en avoir une sacrée pelletée…) et donc, dit rareté, dit originalité ;) Et y'a un chouïa de RikuxSora. Eh oui, je ne peux pas me défaire de ce paring, j'aime vraiment :D**_

_**J'aime ce paring ;) Vive les threesome :D**__** On pourrait presque le considérer comme un prequel de Dilemme Mortel… enfin… presque :D**_

_**Une version du ARR, pas des plus joyeuses, mais elle pourrait être réaliste :p**_

_**Pour les chansons : « Pomme C », de Calogero pour Reno, Robbie Williams, « Love Supreme » pour Axel et « Histoire éternelle » pour Roxy. En avant la zizique :D (Au fait, « Le déserteur » de Boris Vian est géniale 3 et celle de Placebo « Post blue » aussi)**_

_**PS : Promis, prochaine fic, elle est humoristique ;) Je dois être dans ma période noire ou un truc comme ça :D M'enfin, je préfère écrire des trucs marrants que des pubs pour Kleenex ;p**_

_**PSS : Y aura-t-il un lemon ? Même moi je ne le sais pas :) (ça promet pour la suite, direz-vous…)**_

_**PSSS : J'ai failli oublier le warning. Fort risque de lemon, yaoi en quantité phénoménale, alerte aussi, pas du grand art, pas de poésie, bref, du blabla fortement incohérent. Voilou :D**_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic.

Le cliquetis mécanique et froid de la machine résonnait dans la pièce, et, au lieu de briser le silence pesant, ne faisait que l'accentuer.

Ils se prolongeaient jusqu'aux poitrines de deux âmes atterrées, où ces bruits butaient violemment contre leurs cœurs.

Deux regards verts se tournèrent avec lenteur vers le jeune homme blond allongé sur un lit, brillant d'un espoir vain et parfaitement puéril.

Roxas semblait dormir mais Axel et Reno savaient parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien.

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

Des pensées troubles m'agitent. Une partie de moi a du mal à accepter la vérité. L'autre partie se fout d'elle, même si elle souffre aussi.

J'ai quitté la chambre de Roxas, le laissant avec Axel, au bout de quatre heures de veille ; et c'était comme si je portais le poids du monde sur les épaules. Je me sens très fatigué et impuissant face au coma de Roxas. Un simple corps blond sur un lit, les yeux fermés encadré d'un visage plutôt serein, je n'aurais jamais imaginé la douleur que cela me provoquerait. Comme une tornade qui serait passée, m'arrachant mon humour et ma joie de vivre sans rencontrer de résistance.

Un simple accident, et tout a basculé. J'ai murmuré cette phrase en refermant la porte, après un dernier regard à mon ange blond avec le rêve de le voir se relever soudain et ses grands yeux bleus couleur de l'infini s'écarquiller… pour le voir ensuite se renfrogner en voyant qu'il avait raté ses cours. Roxas était encore étudiant en ingénieur. Un simple accident, et tout a basculé. Un murmure presque aphone au milieu du vacarme de l'engin qui aide mon Roxas à rester en vie. J'ai descendu sans vigueur les escaliers de l'hôpital. Les internes du service me connaissent bien. Malgré mon homosexualité, ils me regardent avec compassion et tentent de me rassurer au sujet de mon amour. C'est toujours sympa à entendre.

Le médecin qui s'occupe de lui est plus réservé.

J'arpentais le couloir en évitant des rainures des dalles (curieuse façon de distraire) quand une personne me happa le bras. Mon regard remonta longuement de cette main fine jusqu'à un visage bien connu.

Grand, roux aux yeux verts, vingt ans et toutes ses dents, comme moi, Axel avait cependant un charme bien à lui, une sorte d'harmonie svelte, voire féline, dans ses mouvements, et, surtout, un sourire ravageur.

On pourrait se considérer comme des rivaux, lui aussi ayant Roxas dans son lit, mais on s'entend plutôt bien. Enfin, je pense qu'on s'entend bien. Personne ne sait ce que pense ce rouquin-là… il fait un peu dans le psychopathe froid. Un mélange d'Hannibal Lecter et du Joker.

- Alors, Reno, demanda-t-il en me prenant l'épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On se perd dans des pensées philosophiques ?

- Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais le sens de ce mot, ignare…, répliquai-je violemment, agacé par le manque de réaction d'Axel.

Comment pouvait-il être si joyeux après ce qu'il était arrivé avec Roxas ?

Axel resta silencieux après cette réplique. Ca paraissait étonnant, parce que d'habitude il fallait littéralement le menacer avec un couteau à droite et une pioche à gauche pour qu'il consente à fermer son auguste bouche.

Sa main tomba de mon épaule et je poursuivis mon chemin. J'entendis Axel m'emboîter le pas de sa démarche souple.

Ses bottes faisaient crisser le carrelage et bientôt je n'en puis plus.

Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard glacial.

- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

Je sentis que ma réaction était exagérée. Cependant, cela décida Axel à parler plus clairement de ses intentions.

- En fait, je me demandais…, commença-t-il. Si… tu voulais bien m'accompagner. Jusqu'à l'appart'.

- Monsieur Axel a peur de la solitude ?

Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler le ton de ma voix. Voir le roux m'agaçait sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas en t'isolant que je vais… qu'on va pouvoir… oublier…

Le roux s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, un sac de paroles en l'air qui ne veulent rien dire. Sa silhouette fine se tint à mes côtés tandis que les yeux verts, rehaussés par un beau tatouage simple violet, fixaient le vague. J'avais fait aussi un tatouage le même jour (deux longs traits rouges dépassant de mes tempes et descendant sous mes yeux, un rêve de gamin, quelque inspiration de mon héros préféré peut-être). On s'était croisés dans ce salon sans se connaître. On a appris plus tard qu'on sortait avec la même personne. Roxas.

- Qu'importe. Tant pis… j'irai tout seul.

- C'est de ta faute !, crachais-je.

Mes yeux interceptèrent le sursaut d'Axel. Sa peau me sembla blafarde.

- Si Roxas est ici…

Puis, mes nerfs comme mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'écroulais sur mon amant.

Mes sentiments, mon inquiétude me montaient à la tête et me donnaient envie de vomir.

Axel me rattrapa et sa voix teintée d'inquiétude me troubla :

- Reno, ça ne va pas là. Tu viens avec moi, t'arriveras jamais à destination…

- D'accord, soufflai-je, complètement abattu.

Dans la rue, les passants nous regardaient fixement ou se détournaient avec dégoût. M'en fous de leur vie. C'étaient des crétins, ceux-là en sont aussi, ceux-là encore le seront toujours.

Tracté par cet homme aux cheveux rouges, mes pieds effleuraient à peine le trottoir. Et bien sûr, la nuit était tombée et notre chemin hasardeux n'était éclairé que par les lumières tremblotantes des réverbères.

Au bout d'un moment, Axel héla un taxi, en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi payer. Déjà, on avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts à trois, les boulots qu'on trouvait étaient pouraves, à peine de quoi se payer un sandwich pour la journée. Mais on avait le moral, et on se soutenait… maintenant… je ne reconnais plus personne.

Ah, voici venu le moment fatidique où le chauffeur va nous donner salaire. Je souhaite bien du courage à mon cher amant. Si je dis une seule parole, je gerbe. _I swear it's true_, comme on dit.

Enfin, je disais du courage. Une dose surpuissante ne serait pas de trop. Et pour moi aussi, monsieur. Le chauffeur s'était retourné, ses yeux durs me liquéfiaient sur place, ses cheveux à la fréquence sporadique étaient plaqués à l'aide d'un gel de bas de gramme sur son crâne luisant. Il stoppa le véhicule et son bras s'appuyait contre son fauteuil. Je me fis tout petit.

Autant, c'est un homophobe. Et non, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'en rencontrer, plusieurs fois qu'on pourrait dire inoubliables dans le négatif, mais j'en conserve toujours le même étonnement. Comment on peut juger quelqu'un sur l'amour ? Ce n'est pas un choix… non je m'exprime mal. On ne peut pas se contrôler mais en même temps, c'est injuste de ne pas avoir le droit de vivre comme on l'entend. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec une fille. Axel ne semble pas s'en soucier (du temps qu'il est avec quelqu'un) mais c'est comme si on obligeait un hétéro à sortir avec un autre mec. C'est absurde, hein ? Mais c'est pareil.

Hm, Axel était en train de bredouiller quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre, déjà le décor me semblait flou et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à suivre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qu'il me faudrait. Mes paupières gémirent à cette pensée.

Le chauffeur se décida à parler. D'une voix gutturale, il grogna quelque chose qui devait ressembler peu ou prou à : « Elle est où, la paie ? ».

Mon grand roux commençait à s'échauffer. Ouh là, là, il avait dû rajouter quelques commentaires à côté de « la paie ». Ma tête bourdonnait. Je suivais les évènements d'un œil absent, amusé, incapable de s'intégrer dans la situation.

Je crois que le chauffeur est sorti de la voiture. J'ai entendu un pas lourd et le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme. Je baillai. Axel me regarda avec reproche mais prit ma main.

Quand notre portière s'est ouverte à son tour, j'ai senti la main se resserrer sur moi. Nous sommes sortis du taxi, puis avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Axel donna un vigoureux coup de poing au bonhomme qui s'écrasa sur le sol. C'était marrant de le voir ainsi, il tombait comme une toupie, un petit tour et puis s'en va…

- Euh… Axel…, murmurai-je.

- Chut !, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Nous remontâmes à grands pas la rue. La nuit noire régnait telle qu'elle me glaçait le sang. Dans la pénombre, je remarquai quand même que le chauffeur ne se relevait pas.

Après trois pas, je ne vis toujours pas un seul être vivant sur les trottoirs. Nous étions seuls.

Tout en partant dans des délires d'invasion extraterrestre ou de maladie mortelle qui auraient pu expliquer cela, Suuuper Rouquiiin ouvrit la porte de notre immeuble et s'y engouffra, moi à sa suite.

Encore une fois, personne dans les escaliers.

Une fois entré dans l'appart', je m'écroulai sur le canapé.

Axel n'alluma pas la lumière, il semblait bien trop fatigué.

Il se dirigea droit dans la chambre. Enfin, _notre_ chambre. Témoin impuissant de spectacles interdits aux moins de 20 ans. Soit dit en passant, mon Roxy en a 19…

Soudain, un sourire fort probablement bien représentatif de ce que je pensais me défigura le visage quand la porte de la chambre se referma. Une bonne idée perverse pour énerver mon rival. Roh, juste le taquiner.

Tout mal de tête éradiqué (qu'on ne dise pas de mal des idées perverses, c'est le pilier de notre société), je m'approchais innocemment de la porte, où je repérai Axel d'un coup d'œil. Il était allongé sur la couverture, devant aspirer seulement à un peu de paix. Pauvre petit.

J'entrai, la porte refermée aussitôt le plus doucement possible. La lumière du dehors éclairait suffisamment sans que j'aie besoin de me ramasser dix fois avant d'atteindre ma cible.

- Dégage, Reno, grommela Axel en enfouissant son tête sous l'oreiller.

Quoi ? J'étais si prévisible ?

- Pourquoi, mon poussin ? , fis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis FATIGUE. Et c'est toi qui en plus ne voulais pas que je t'accompagne.

Je me penchais sur le lit, dans l'état du requin coincé dans l'aquarium avec le poisson rouge (c'est fou comment « poisson rouge » va bien à Axel), et mit ma tête au creux de son cou. Il grogna en tentant de me faire lâcher prise.

Tu ne me connais pas bien, _poussin_.

Je me mis consciencieusement à lui mordiller l'orbe de son oreille. Ce qui tira quelques jurons de ma pauvre proie.

Ca m'amusait. Jamais je n'avais de relations directes avec Axel sans Roxas jusqu'à présent. C'était la première fois qu'on était que tous les deux. Esprit de rivalité sans doute.

Je réussis à tourner la tête hérissée de piques et chercher ses lèvres. Elles étaient étonnamment douces et je sentais Axel sur le point de craquer.

Gagné.

Il finit par m'attraper par la taille et à me faire basculer. Tiens, il se trouvait en position de force, et de surcroît, semblait jouer le jeu et m'embrassait à son tour.

Euh… là, même plus. Stop, Axel, stop !!!

Il commençait à passer sa main sous ma chemise et je grimaçais. Eh, c'est que je finirai par perdre ma réputation de commandeur d'action, moi !

- Axel…, gémis-je. Arrête…

Je maudis ma voix, si faible en cet instant.

Mes supplications n'eurent pour effet que d'amener un sourire sur le visage en face de moi.

Moi qui espérais dormir, je crois que je vais être amené à cocher la case « nuit blanche »…

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Matin. Encore un matin. Exactement celui où on n'a pas envie de se réveiller, histoire d'éviter les tuiles de la journée. Et j'en ai déjà une dès le réveil : dans mon lit, rousse avec des yeux verts.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a amené à faire ça avec _lui_. Je suis plutôt branché sur les petits blonds en fait. Mais comme ça ne court pas les rues, et que celui que je m'étais trouvé est à l'hôpital dans un sale état, et ben… ça doit être la nature humaine, ou une quelconque force mystérieuse.

On dirait l'excuse pourrie du type qui trompe sa femme dans les séries dégoulinantes : « Oui, chérie, elle ne compte pas pour moi, tu sais, c'est la nature humaine… ». Et je m'y connais en séries. Je bosse dans une maison de retraite. Oui, les quatre murs où la moyenne d'âge dépasse allégrement les quatre-vingts ans. Déprimant. Mais bon, c'est le seul endroit qui m'ait accepté avec seulement le bac mention passable sur le CV. Et encore, heureusement que je l'ai passé, si je m'étais écouté, je me serais tiré dès le brevet en poche.

Pas de paie extraordinaire, ça fait vivre son homme, comme on dit. Enfin, dans mon cas, trois hommes. Forcément, mon petit copain étudie encore (pauvre de lui, il veut continuer après le bac…) et le petit copain de mon petit copain (ladite tuile qui est dans mon lit) enchaîne les petits boulots. Ce n'est pas vrai, il doit être vraiment un boulet pour se faire éjecter du fast-food du coin en un après-midi.

Il est encore en train de dormir d'ailleurs. Sa respiration est calme et légère. Il fait encore nuit et il y a un vent d'enfer là-dehors. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas normal. Moi levé à quatre heures du matin, c'est comme apercevoir le Père Noël sur la cheminée le 25 décembre. Ho, ho, ho.

Zut, l'autre commence à se réveiller. Je croise ses yeux vitreux.

Je croise les bras avec décontraction. Ce crétin se serre contre moi en me soufflant d'une voix endormie un « bonne nuit » qui s'efface dans le silence de la pièce qui reprend ses droits.

C'est ça, bonne nuit. Crétin.

Et, passant de du coq à l'âne, je repense à Roxas. Pardon, 'faudrait utiliser le contraire. Roxas est tout sauf un âne. Enfin, y'a comme un problème de temps verbal. Mais Roxy a une force de lion, même si au premier abord, ça ne saute pas aux yeux. Je m'y suis laissé prendre. Il a de ces grands yeux bleus innocents, une petite voix inoffensive et une crête or qui le rend encore plus fragile sur un visage d'ange. Mais il n'était pas si mignon que ça. J'ai failli avoir une attaque quand il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que moi. Tout ça débité avec des grands yeux de Bambi. Et en plus, quand il m'a présenté cet « autre », celui-là était un roux aux yeux verts. Comme moi. La bonne blague. Il allait me ramener tous les roux aux yeux verts qui croisaient son chemin.

Et puis, bon, je m'y suis fait. L'autre, Reno, ne semblait pas être dérangé le moins du monde et Roxas devait aimer se faire sauter par deux personnes différentes, parfois en même temps. C'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais, les trucs à plusieurs, je connaissais déjà, mais bon, cette relation n'en serait qu'une de plus, et je me remettrais à draguer si ça partait trop en vrille. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui m'arrête.

Mais au fait, qui a connu Roxas le premier ? Moi ou la « tuile » ? Je me fourre sous les couvertures et Reno continue à m'étreindre. Il a du charme, celui-là, il faut l'avouer, et il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Du charme qui me pousse à le coller contre moi et à l'embrasser.

Je pense que ça aurait continué longtemps, moi caressant ses curieux cheveux fins ressemblant à une rivière pourpre, et lui prenant possession de ma bouche, quand le fatidique réveil qui est censé me réveiller pour le boulot s'est mis en marche. Le bruit strident a fait plonger Reno sous la couette. J'abats mon poing sur la machine, qui a un gémissement de douleur métallique (comme tous les matins, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour un boulon saute, à cause de ma bonne humeur matinale). Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour tenter vainement de les démêler puis je tire l'autre de dessous sa couverture pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Avant, j'avais Roxas pour ça.

Puis, enfin, je me lève, pioche un pantalon, un tee-shirt au hasard, met mes vieilles baskets. Pas besoin de se croire dans un défilé de mode dans une maison de retraite. J'avais beau me fringuer comme un épouvantail, les pensionnaires ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me sourire béatement et de glousser.

Au moment où j'achevais mon déguisement, ceinture bouclée et veste sur les épaules, la voix de Reno m'interrompit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire…

Il avait dit ça dans un soupir, appuyé contre le dossier du lit, tête sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

J'hausse un sourcil puis réponds ironiquement :

- Tu veux que je t'explique en détail ? Ou la prochaine fois qu'on le fait, je l'enregistre sur vidéo…

« T'es stupide », a été la seule réponse compréhensible que j'ai reçue.

- Je veux dire, rajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, pendant que Roxas est dans le coma…

- T'as l'intention de me plomber ma journée ?, ai-je répliqué, agacé. C'est bon, il y est, il y est. On ne peut rien y faire. Rien, à part espérer, peut-être. Mais je te laisse la tâche, t'aimes ça, toi, jouer le mélodrame.

Puis je suis sorti.

D'après le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, je crois que Reno m'en voulait.

La moutarde me monte au nez.

Très bien, si c'était comme ça…

Je l'ai enfermé à double tour.

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS**

Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Première chose qui venait à mon esprit.

Mon cerveau engourdi me portait une deuxième information, péniblement.

Je n'entendais rien, à part quelques bruits si peu audibles que je pensais qu'ils étaient imaginaires. Il faisait noir.

J'arrivais donc à réfléchir.

Je n'étais pas aveugle (je savais que si je l'étais, ma vision serait blanche), je savais aussi que je n'étais pas paralysé.

Mais alors… où étais-je ? (1)

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

Je grommelai plus ou moins silencieusement contre Axel. A croire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ! (2) Comment il pouvait être aussi indifférent du sort de Roxas ?

Je plongeai sous les draps. L'air était glacial. On nous avait coupé le chauffage il y avait deux semaines. Jusqu'ici, je m'y étais fait mais aujourd'hui était presque un jour d'hiver. Nous avions pourtant passé le solstice depuis un mois.

Je crus entendre une clé qui se tournait dans une serrure, mais je rêvais, sûrement.

Puis les pas d'Axel s'éloignèrent, et le fardeau qui me pesait sur les épaules s'envola.

Il me faisait flipper. Même si, pendant la nuit, il était resté tendre et particulièrement attirant, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui coinçait, qui faisait tiquer, un problème dans le système, quoi.

Je me serrai contre l'oreiller. J'aimais quand même son odeur, son ironie acérée et son sourire. Il me donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être aidé, avant de plonger irrémédiablement dans je ne sais quel abysse psychologique.

Roxas avait en lui une confiance absolue. L'amour, peut-être ?...

Non, Roxas ne pouvait pas aimer cet être fourbe, lâche, cynique et sans-cœur !

Cela me rappela la première fois qu'on l'avait… fait.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Je crois que c'est le lemon. Braves gens, ne regardez pas pendant un certain… moment ^^**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

« _Axel et Reno poussèrent joyeusement Roxas dans la maison. Le blondinet rigola, il était euphorique, on lui donnait l'occasion de ne pas faire ses révisions pour le concours…_

_Pour une fois, les deux roux étaient de pair et ils s'empressèrent de s'asseoir dans le canapé, Roxas entre les deux. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas séance télé, revisite des séries qu'Axel connaissait si bien. Reno le prit par la taille et l'embrassait dans le cou, provoquant des crises de fou rire incontrôlé chez Roxas, tandis Axel s'appropria ses lèvres, étouffant les reflets de sa bonne humeur._

_Peu à peu, les gestes devenaient plus tendres, sans qu'aucun ne le veuille vraiment. Reno l'attira contre lui, le dos de Roxas touchait celui de l'homme aux lunettes noires (qu'il avait fini par enlever, pauvres lunettes, disait le semi-adulte, hilare). Ce dernier lui prit les mains et les releva vers sa tête :_

_- Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête !_

_Reno sourit tendrement face au rire de gorge de son amant. Axel se tenait au-dessus d'eux, enfin, sa principale proie était Roxas, un sourire élargissait ses lèvres, ce moment qu'il attendait était arrivé._

_Il embrassa langoureusement le blond, qui s'agitait. Nerveusement, Reno enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Roxas, pour l'emprisonner. Cette pensée le rendit encore plus nerveux._

_Axel, expert, détacha chaque bouton de la chemise, résistant à l'envie de l'arracher (c'est lui qui devrait la repayer). Le blond avait arrêté depuis longtemps de rire et déglutissait difficilement en voyant petit à petit ses vêtements voler._

_Heureusement, Reno joignait leurs mains sur son ventre et mit sa tête au creux de son cou pour le rassurer. Roxas prit une de ses longues mèches rousses si soyeuses. Curieusement, ce fut ce geste qui calma les pulsations de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux._

_- Ce sera plus confortable sur le lit, fit brusquement le roux en fixant Roxas intensément._

_Le blond se sentit fondre et rougir comme une tomate. _

_Axel se releva. Reno souleva Roxas comme une mariée, et se précipita dans leur pièce en hurlant. L'autre roux, longiligne, les regarda un moment avec nostalgie. Il eut l'air presque humain. _

_Puis ses yeux retrouvèrent leur dureté et il se dirigea lentement vers les deux autres._

_Reno et Roxas l'attendaient, de la façon la plus incongrue qu'il soit : en faisant une bataille de polochons. Le rouquin était sur le ventre, sur le lit, avec Roxas qui le frappait avec son ridicule petit oreiller au-dessus de lui : des éclats de rire montaient du pauvre martyr quand le coussin n'était pas étalé sur ses cheveux, qui s'en trouvèrent fort décoiffés._

_Axel sourit froidement puis s'assit sur la couverture, attendant la fin du combat. Qui cessant rapidement, Roxas s'installa sur les genoux du rouquin et l'embrassa en crispant une main sur sa nuque. Axel goûta ce baiser comme une friandise. Mais Reno surgit en les faisant basculer en arrière et se mit entre Axel et Roxas. Le premier tira violemment les jambes de Reno. Le second, solidement harnaché par deux mains placées sur sa taille, se mettait à le déshabiller. _

_Une minute plus tard, c'est Axel qui passait à la machine. Roxas et Reno réussirent à lui tirer quelques pouffements de rire en s'échinant sur sa fermeture Eclair._

_Le roux aux longs cheveux habituellement ramenés en queue de cheval rabattit sur eux la couverture. Machinalement, Roxas s'assit contre Reno en se laissant guider par Axel. _

_Le blond bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Reno, ses cheveux dorés effleurant la bouche du roux. Roxas l'embrassa quand Axel commença à lui arracher des cris. Celui-ci lui faisait des suçons sur les clavicules et Reno répondait avec fougue au ballet endiablé dans leurs bouches scellées._

_L'autre homme aux piques rouges recula soudainement, Roxas laissant s'échapper un dernier cri avant de s'affaisser, presque inconscient, sur Reno. Ce dernier lui passa la main sur son front en l'appelant doucement._

_Après s'être occupé de Reno, Axel se balançait d'avant en arrière, visiblement fatigué. Le roux l'attira contre lui avant qu'il ne s'écroule et ne ferme les yeux en s'accrochant à son torse. Roxas aussi se mit à somnoler._

_Mais avant, Axel et Roxas avaient pris chacun une main de Reno et la gardait serrée contre lui._

_Le dernier visage éveillé se creusa d'une moue amusée avant de céder au sommeil. _

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Euh, oui, c'était le lemon ^^ C'est terminééééé… mis à part si j'en mets un deuxième :D**_

___________________________________________________________________________

(1) Roxas, tu vas aller loin avec cette réflexion...

(2) Reno, si tu savais à quel point.

* * *

_**Et moi qui croyait que ça allait être un petit texte de rien du tout… je suis contrainte de le couper en deux. Voire trois ^^ Voire QUATRE (grand maximum ^^) Mais je vous rassure, la suite est déjà écrite :D Eh oui, à la prochaine :D Amusez-vous bien avec ces dix pages et demi totalement stupides ;) Baila, baila la bamba :D**_

_**PS : Noter les différences dans l'expression. Même si c'est une grosse erreur littéraire, j'ai préféré changer le temps selon les personnes. Axel me semblait plus à vivre au jour le jour, et Reno de vivre sa vie d'une façon plus romancée. Et Roxas était parti pour vivre dans le passé (imparfait ;)) avec son coma. Mouhahahahaha, si ma prof de français lisait ça, elle serait folle de rage ^^**_

**Voilà, voici le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, c'est important !**


	2. Axel : Explication

**Re-bonjour ! Ca va être court (pas le chapitre, les « notes » ;)), on attaque direct avec Roxas !**

**Musique : , Doubt and Trust – Access, Full Version et Passion – Utada Hikaru**

**Dédicace :**** Kairi25 ;) Et Nayru25, pour la séance de psy :D**

**DuncanHeart**

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS**

Mon esprit bataillait depuis ce qui me semblait des millénaires. Bataillait pour la vie. Bataillait pour sortir de ce cocon hermétique. Abattre cette barrière qui m'empêchait de revenir à la lumière.

___________________________________________________________________________

Les internes regardaient avec inquiétude ce corps se soulever puis s'affaisser brusquement, sans interruption. Les pulsations cardiaques frôlaient les 160 pulsations par seconde.

La sueur perlait sur le front du jeune homme blond, ses mains étaient crispées sur les couvertures, il semblait souffrir, tout ça sans un bruit.

Le médecin intervint rapidement, sa blouse mise à la va-vite sur sa chemise hawaiienne, ses cheveux roses ramenés en queue de cheval derrière ses épaules. Il s'affola en remarquant que le patient ne réagissait pas au massage cardiaque.

Qu'il ne réagissait pas du tout.

- Marluxia…, fit timidement un interne aux cheveux châtains clair en pétard au dessus de sa tête, et raides sur les côtés, en indiquant l'écran de contrôle.

- Demyx, je t'ai déjà dit de…, commença le docteur.

Il pâlit en regardant dans la direction indiquée.

Une ligne horizontale sans mouvements sur le panneau, tandis un bip prolongé sortait de la machine…

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS **

_Tout à recommencer…_

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

Je me réveillai en sursaut à la sonnerie du téléphone. Sans réfléchir à mon rêve, je me précipitai sur le portable sur la table de nuit, dégringolant du lit au passage. Ne me souciant pas des éventuelles ecchymoses conséquentes, je décrochai fébrilement.

Une voix inconnue féminine assez aiguë me répondit :

- Bonjour, monsieur… ?

- Reno, complétai-je hâtivement. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Monsieur Reno…, commença la voix, qui après un silence, jura et dit un rapide : Attendez, je ne me rappelle plus… XALDIN !

Penser à ne plus jamais coller l'oreille près du téléphone.

Une discussion animée mais toutefois peu indistincte me parvint. Sauf :

- Oui, le p'tit blond de la chambre 13 du service réanimation…

Je faillis tomber à la renverse.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, glapis-je.

- Voilà, euh, votre copain est pas très bien, d'après ce que me dit Xal… l'ambulancier, il ressemble à un exorcisé, il est bizarre… euh, M'sieur Reno, vous êtes là ?

J'avais raccroché après « bien ».

Je me désenchevêtrai des draps et je rampais vers la penderie.

- Pantalon de mes deux, fis-je en enfilant mon jean noir avec difficulté.

Pourquoi ceux dans les films mettent trois secondes pour mettre leurs habits quand c'est urgent ? Moi, je stressais tellement que mes mains tremblaient.

Je ne retrouvai plus mes lunettes ni d'élastique pour m'attacher les cheveux. Je me résignai à sortir sans, et me munis d'une chemise blanche pour me précipiter vers la porte, accessoirement le salon.

Mon flanc gauche se cogna douloureusement contre le panneau tandis que je tournai vainement la poignée. J'essayai dans l'autre sens, tempêtai contre la serrure, mais rien à faire : j'étais enfermé ici.

Cette conclusion me donna des sueurs froides. Mes poings frappaient la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sang, et les larmes menaçaient de me monter aux yeux.

Axel. Crétin. Abruti. Stupide. Sombre imbécile. J'allais le tuer. Si je l'avais en mes mains en ce moment, c'était sûr.

Les fenêtres étaient bouclées. Pourtant, je n'avais entendu qu'un seul bruit de serrure…

Elles s'étaient fermées toutes seules. Le vent avait bloqué le mécanisme, et, à part défoncer la fenêtre à coups de tronçonneuse (c'était qu'elles étaient en bon bois bien dur, une merveille d'ébéniste...) et vouloir absolument sauter de trois étages, soit vingt mètres de haut, je ne pouvais pas passer par là.

Je m'effondrai sur un fauteuil. Il faisait toujours froid, mais je ne le sentais presque pas. Mon regard tomba tout à fait par hasard sur le téléphone fixe, posé sur la table basse.

J'avais le choix entre appeler les pompiers ou Axel. Mais pour rien au monde je ne raterais une occasion de me venger du rouquin.

Comment est la voix d'un pensionnaire déprimé d'une maison de retraite ?...

- Allô ?..., dis-je tout à fait poliment.

- Au secours, Marlène, ils vont tous me tuer !, s'égosilla un vieux à l'autre bout du fil.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Un bruit de téléphone qu'on arrache des mains.

- C'est pas bien, vilain Barret…, fit une voix aigre. Oui, allô, madame Wallace, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre père est entre de bonnes mains, et je peux vous assurer…

- Excusez-moi, repris-je en essayant de ne pas trembler, mais je cherche un employé, Axel, est-il disponible ?

- Ah, mais, monsieur (je fus soulagé de savoir que j'avais une voix d'homme), ici c'est le service psychiatrie de la maison de retraite Sainte Naminé, professeur Hojo à l'appareil… Voyons… non, il n'y pas d'employé de ce nom dans cette maison, vous faites erreur.

- Mais, insistai-je, c'est un prénom.

Le grand silence qui me répondit fut tout à fait éloquent. Encore un traumatisé incapable d'appeler les autres êtres humains par leur prénom.

- Hum, dit-il plus fébrilement, il y a un Axel au service normal du professeur Vexen, et un autre dans mon service…

Même si ça serait plausible qu'Axel soit chez les « fous », je savais qu'il était dans le service « normal ».

- Je pense que c'est le service normal.

- Veuillez attendre quelques minutes.

Je laissai le combiné sur haut-parleur, et le déposai à mes côtés.

- Salut, fit la voix d'Axel, c'est qui ?

Attention. Début de la mission « dire le message sans qu'il raccroche ».

Ma colère étant retombée, je jugeai plus utile de parler de Roxas que du fait qu'il m'ait enfermé.

- Ecoute, Axel, c'est important…, débitai-je. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'insulter…

- Encore toi, la tuile… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de raccrocher immédiatement ?, répliqua sèchement Axel.

Tout en ignorant pourquoi il m'appelait « la tuile », je lâchai :

- Roxas a un problème.

Ca rabattit tout de suite le caquet de mon interlocuteur. Il tenait donc à Roxas ?...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, et comme tu m'as enfermé…, fis-je avec du ressentiment dans la voix.

- J'y vais, souffla Axel, la voix blanche.

Ce fut à mon tour de me faire raccrocher au nez.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Sans réfléchir, je rends violemment le combiné au professeur Hojo, dont la face émacié et cireuse encadrée de mèches poivre et sel attachés en queue de cheval m'observe avec attention, un rien d'attention scientifique dirigée sur moi.

Sa voix aigre m'interpelle :

- Où comptez-vous vous rendre, jeune homme ?

- Sauver le peu de chose qui compte pour moi.

La porte se referma sur Hojo.

___________________________________________________________________________

Un autre médecin aux cheveux roux et à la corpulence imposante entra dans la pièce où les internes tentaient de ramener à la vie le patient.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, tonna-t-il. Où est votre titulaire ?

Un petit interne aux cheveux bleus ébouriffés lui indiqua les toilettes d'un signe de tête.

Le Dr Lexaeus poussa la porte d'un air décidé et ramena par la peau du cou son confrère dans la salle.

- Si vous vomissez à chaque pépin, vous ne ferez pas long feu dans le métier, fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Ca… Ca ne se reproduira plus, dit le Dr Marluxia en se frottant le cou que l'autre avait relâché.

- Vous lui faites quoi ?, dit Lexaeus en désignant le jeune homme blond inconscient, piqué de tuyaux qui remontaient jusqu'à une très grande poche qui se remplissait lentement de liquide rouge.

- On lui transfuse une solution saline à -4° à partir des tuyaux, expliqua Marluxia, et on récupère le sang. Ce choc thermique déclenche l'arrêt du cœur Mais les tissus ne se décomposent pas. On le conserve ainsi le temps d'effectuer les opérations nécessaires…

- N'oubliez pas, Marluxia, vous avez trois heures devant vous…

- On y arrivera, fit avec assurance le médecin.

___________________________________________________________________________

_« - Axel…, murmura une petite voix dans la nuit, enveloppée dans les bras du roux._

_- Hum ?, fit ce dernier en pensant que c'était bien pour une fois d'être tous les deux sans Reno._

_- Pourquoi tu restes aussi froid avec les gens ?... _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler._

_- On est six milliards et demi sur cette planète. A part vivre en ermite…_

_- Tu me vois, moi, en ermite ?, sourit Axel en soulevant Roxas pour l'embrasser._

_Le blondinet secoua la tête négativement puis colla son front contre celui de son amant._

_- Puis, les six milliards et demi de personnes, continua-t-il, je ne les rencontrerai pas dans toute ma vie. Toi et Reno, vous me suffisez…_

_- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? C'est nous qui te dégoûtons de l'humanité ?, rigola Roxas._

_- C'est surtout un certain blond aux yeux bleus dessus de moi en fait, admit Axel._

_- Très bien, je m'en vais, tu l'auras voulu, fit Roxas avec un sourire._

_Axel, la mine d'un coup sérieuse, l'attrapa sans qu'il fasse aucun geste de protection et le serra contre lui._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait qu'il tenait à quelqu'un._

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

Après, il ne resta plus qu'à attendre, affalé dans le fauteuil, téléphone à la main dont la tonalité ne cessait de résonner dans la pièce…

___________________________________________________________________________

La poche se vida du sang réchauffé qu'elle contenait et se remplit du liquide qu'elle contenait à l'origine.

Le patient était « revenu à la vie » et avait une respiration normale. Le graphique affichait une courbe rassurante.

D'un même geste, le titulaire et ses internes s'épongèrent le front.

Ils n'auraient pas supporté la mort du patient après tant d'entreprises mises en œuvre pour le sauver…

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Le bus semble avancer à une vitesse astronomiquement lente. Je tapote la fenêtre, fixant sans le voir le paysage urbain. Le bâtiment où je travaille est en péripétie de cette grande ville qu'est Illusiopolis, et l'hôpital se trouve dans le quartier Midgar de la vieille ville, au centre. Il faut bien une heure avec toute la circulation qu'il y a. Enfin, la banderole électrique indique « Hôpital Saint Ansem, seizième arrêt ». Je me relève brusquement et bouscule tout le monde pour ressortir à l'air libre.

Je manque de me ramasser sur la dernière marche des escaliers devant l'hôpital mais j'arrive finalement à l'accueil sans encombre. Juste à ce moment, je remarque qu'on pouvait aussi passer par une pente douce qui servait aux handicapés. Et qui limitait sérieusement les dégâts. J'hausse les épaules avant de m'adresser à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Une ravissante blonde aux yeux verts, à la coiffure quelque peu étrange (des antennes ? Elle n'arrivait pas à capter la télévision chez elle ?), mais qui aurait mieux dû ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer la sympathie.

- C'est vous, m'sieur Reno ?, demande-t-elle en se penchant d'un peu trop près pour m'observer.

Encore un coup de mon charme fou. Je gémis intérieurement.

- Non, moi c'est Axel, fais-je en reculant prudemment.

- Je suppose que c'est pour la chambre 13 aussi, soupira-t-elle avec regret. Encore un homosexuel…, commenta-t-elle avec un tact qui laissait à désirer.

Ne pas taper, Axel. Ne pas taper.

Jugeant que c'était inutile de s'embarquer dans une conversation sur la santé de Roxas avec elle, je me dirige vers le 4e étage, service réanimation, que je finis par connaître, à force.

Je pousse la porte grise à l'effrayante appellation : « Patients de Longue Durée ».

Il était toujours là. Seul dans la chambre. Toujours sa petite tête blonde sereine. Posée sur cet oreiller trop blanc. Dans ce lit trop moelleux. Au milieu de ces machines trop impassibles à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles. Elles indiquaient inlassablement, et heureusement, une pulsation cardiaque normale.

- Il va mieux, fit une voix derrière lui.

Je sursaute. Me retourne. Voir un homme avec des cheveux roses avec une chemise à fleurs n'allait sûrement pas me calmer.

Même si c'était un médecin.

- Il a fait comme une crise d'épilepsie sans la bave, décrit-il, et un arrêt cardiaque de 41 minutes qui aurait pu être mortel car les organes meurent s'ils manquent d'oxygène pendant plus de dix minutes…

Je l'écoute, ahuri. Et mon petit Roxy avait survécu à tout ça ?...

Marluxia termina :

- … la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est passé au « étage supérieur », au coma vigile, à l'obnubilation. Au stade 1.

Il s'interrompt en reprenant son inspiration.

- C'est-à-dire ?, ai-je fais.

- Il est connecté à la réalité. Il est capable de répondre à des stimuli douloureux tels que le pincement en repoussant par exemple la main, voire de communiquer de manière simple…

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS**

«_ … Il est connecté à la réalité…_ »

Je tendais l'oreille pour distinguer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui me montrait que j'étais vivant, que ces paroles n'étaient pas imaginées…

Je me demandais à qui appartenait cette voix, et à qui elle parlait… J'aimerais tant… j'aimerais… je sais… je sais qu'Axel et Reno ont dû venir. Reno, c'était sûr. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, comment il me regardait, son air de me couvrir sans cesse, il était sincère dans notre relation. Depuis le début, à la fac, il m'avait repéré, moi, parmi les premières années. On a vite fait de faire connaissance et on ne s'est plus quittés. J'ai emménagé chez lui et on passait les meilleurs moments de notre vie, côte à côte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Moi aussi je l'aimais, mais seulement… seulement j'étais incapable de me satisfaire de ce que j'avais, je voulais aller plus loin.

J'ai rencontré Axel. Tout à fait par hasard. Un appel téléphonique pendant les vacances de juillet. Une banale agence de publicité pour lave-vaisselle Truc-Machin. J'avais répondu poliment que cela ne m'intéressait pas et j'ai raccroché.

Trois jours plus tard, le roux m'avait encore téléphoné, cette fois hors de son job d'été, et m'avait invité à manger. Il se trouvait dans la même ville que moi et avait gardé mon numéro de téléphone. Je me rappelle avoir ri, et accepté. J'étais seul, Reno était parti en stage, et je m'ennuyais. J'avoue aujourd'hui que c'était stupide, si ça ne m'avait pas fait rencontrer la deuxième personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je suis orphelin sans famille.

Plus tard, à la terrasse du café, Axel avait répondu à mes questions en disant simplement qu'il avait aimé ma voix. Son audace m'avait plu et on a « sympathisé ». Reno et mes regrets avaient été relégués au second plan. J'étais fasciné par cet homme. Il avait une manière bien à lui de s'exprimer, de séduire (qui marchait très bien pour moi) et surtout une ironie acérée qui le rendait attachant.

Ca va sans dire que la soirée s'était passée sous la couette.

Je n'ai jamais avoué à Axel qu'il avait été le « deuxième ». Ca l'aurait vexé. Je vivais mes deux relations en parallèle, entrecoupées de remords qui disparaissaient dès que je me trouvais dans leurs bras.

Quand ils ont fait leurs tatouages le même jour, j'ai eu un peu peur. S'ils s'étaient parlé de leurs amours ?...

Heureusement, Reno n'a fait aucune allusion et ne semblait pas avoir discuté avec l'autre roux.

Et j'ai décidé que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Même si je risquais de perdre les deux, je me refusais à les manipuler plus longtemps.

J'ai proposé à Reno d'inviter Axel. J'ai tout déballé dans le salon, rougissant, en baissant la tête, comme traître que j'étais, assis sur le canapé.

Je me rappelle de cette scène dans ses moindres détails.

L'exclamation sourde de Reno et le bruit d'un Axel s'étouffant à moitié.

Je fixais résolument la frange du tapis, m'attendant à tout, sauf à…

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux, avait murmuré Reno, ses yeux au sol.

Sa main s'était placée derrière mon dos, m'attirant vers lui.

J'étais resté stupéfait.

Seul Axel fronçait les sourcils en me regardant. Ses yeux semblaient être partagés entre l'incrédulité et la jalousie. Il a quitté l'appartement sans rien dire.

Reno m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je sentais ses larmes dans mon cou.

Je crois que je préférais encore la colère froide de mon autre rouquin.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Le médecin me laisse seul, refermant soigneusement la porte.

Je regarde Roxas en pinçant les lèvres. Sa bouche demeure désirable même dans le coma, et je m'assois à côté de lui, sur le lit, prenant soin de prendre le moins de place possible. Résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Je caresse sa joue du bout de mes gants, elle est parfaite. Roxas est magnifique en cet instant, il ressemble à un ange. Ses mèches blondes rebelles retombent délicatement sur son petit visage, ses grands yeux sont fermés, il respire le calme et la douceur. Pourtant une douleur subsiste dans sa contemplation…

C'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état.

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

Je reste prostré sur le canapé. Deux heures sont passées, d'après ma montre. Je me console en m'abrutissant avec une émission de « témoignages touchants » au nom stupide.

Le présentateur, au sourire Ultra-Brite et aux longs cheveux brillants argentés, montra ses dents blanches pour la énième fois et déclara :

- Aujourd'hui, le très intéressant sujet de cette émission sera : «Peut-on lutter contre l'instinct maternel ? ». Nous accueillons monsieur Gepetto, avec un psychologue, le professeur Néron. Professeur, quel trouble psychique monsieur Gepetto présente-t-il ?

- Question très complexe, fit le docteur aux yeux d'où émanait une lueur malsaine, qui arborait un sourire de requin aux lèvres, je vous propose de poser à lui-même la question…

- Monsieur Gepetto, quel trouble psychique présentez-vous ?

- Io non parlo francese, io non capisco quello che Lei dice a me, ma quello deve essere interessante. Se Lei vuole sapere, mi piacciono i piccoli fiori, io faccio i mazzolini che io do ai miei amici e suo figlio, mi piace fare anche i piccoli burattini di legno... è bene qui la disputa del burattino dell'anno?, fit un vieux monsieur tenant à la main une petite marionnette d'un petit garçon très réaliste. (Je ne sais pas parler français, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, mais c'est sûrement très intéressant. Si vous voulez savoir, j'aime les petites fleurs, j'en fais des bouquets que je donne à mes amis et j'aime aussi faire des marionnettes de bois… c'est bien ici le concours de la marionnette de l'année ?)

- Donc ce monsieur nous dit avec une émotion touchante, traduisit le présentateur, qu'il a fait une marionnette de bois qu'il considère comme son fils. Il est venu sur ce plateau avec l'espoir d'enfin (le bonhomme insista sur ce mot) pouvoir s'affranchir de cette terrible maladie.

Tout le public se mit à pleurer. Un technicien en assomma un autre avec sa pancarte : « Pleurez ».

- Votre fils s'appelle Pinocchio, c'est ça ?, fit le présentateur d'une voix mielleuse.

- …

Je regardai cette scène avec impassibilité. De un, je ne comprenais pas l'italien, deux, dans trois secondes j'allais zapper.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre chose sur les autres chaînes. Maudissant les émissions de télévision, je revins sur l'émission du célèbre Sephiroth Jeels.

- Oui, c'est évident que Monsieur Gepetto a été traumatisé par sa mère dans son enfance, expliqua le professeur Néron, donc la solution serait de tuer toutes les mères après qu'elles aient accouché…

- Encore un qui ne peut pas supporter sa mère, s'il ne l'a pas déjà achevée, commenta une personne près de moi en posant sa veste sur une chaise déjà occupée par trois assiettes sales empilées.

- Axel !, m'écriai-je en reconnaissant la silhouette élancée et la haute chevelure rouge avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il mit les bras autour de ma taille avec une maladresse peu coutume.

- Comment va Roxas ?

Axel garda longuement le silence. Et puis, contre toute attente, avant même que je puisse m'affoler plus…

- Il va bien. Il est… paisible.

Mon cœur se calma et j'enlaçais Axel encore plus fortement contre moi.

Mais la réticence du roux ne m'échappa pas.

- Reno, …, commença-t-il.

Ben voyons. Trop beau pour durer. Les ennuis doivent avoir un GPS pour me suivre de partout.

- Je… je… dois te… dire… un… un… truc…

Je n'avais jamais vu Axel dans cet état. Il avait plutôt le style du type toujours plein d'assurance (un peu trop, parfois), mais là… quelque chose avait explosé la vitre à travers laquelle il regardait le monde.

Espérons que ce ne soit pas une bombe à fragmentation.

Je l'embrassai puis le regardai. Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...

Il m'assit sur le canapé, à côté de lui, et regarda fixement le mur en espérant peut-être un peu d'aide.

- Je… devais te le dire… Roxas… c'est de ma faute…

- Mais non, Axel, fis-je doucement. J'ai dit ça sous le choc, j'étais crevé et puis…

- C'est vraiment de ma faute, interrompit-il, les yeux baissés.

Il prit une longue inspiration et se lança :

- Il était avec moi au nouveau centre commercial, mardi…

Je frissonnai. C'était la date du coma du blond.

- On était au deuxième étage, mais les travaux n'étaient pas terminés… Et… et… il était trop près de la vitre…

J'avais l'impression que chaque révélation d'Axel était comme un poids sur le cœur à chaque fois.

Ma gorge resta désespérément serrée. Je savais pourtant qu'il fallait l'arrêter, le supplier de se taire, faire quelque chose, le tuer, le bâillonner... Mais je n'ai pas pu bouger d'un pouce.

- Je…

___________________________________________________________________________

_Dans le grand centre commercial, au deuxième étage, Roxas regarda avec des grands yeux de biche le Superbe Jeu Vidéo Tout Nouveau. Axel le contempla amusé. Un amusement qui disparut bien vite quand le blond se tourna vers lui et lui fit une moue explicite. _

_La discussion qui s'ensuivit fut plus limpide qu'un simple discours argumentatif :_

_- Achète-le-moi, murmura Roxas._

_- Non, hors de question, tu ne vois pas qu'on est en déficit fiscal…_

_- S'il te plaît._

_- Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?, répliqua le roux, négligemment accoudé à un présentoir. _

_- Sois gentil._

_Axel grimaça quand le présentoir s'effondra sous le regard scandalisé d'une vendeuse, et le ramassa avant de se tourner vers le blond en le fixant intensément :_

_- En quel honneur ?_

_- Pour l'honneur de devenir mon sigisbée._

_- Et c'est ?... _

_- C'est le chevalier servant d'une dame. C'est un vieux mot._

_- Tu m'avais caché que tu étais une dame, Roxy, remarqua Axel avec ironie._

_- Allez._

_- Allez quoi ? Le peu que j'ai gagné en faisant mumuse avec les vieilles de la maison de retraite, j'aimerais le garder plus de deux jours._

_- Mumuse ?..._

_- N'essaie pas de me faire avouer quoi que ce soit pour détourner la conversation._

_- Ce jeu est à huit euros ! Et j'en ai toujours rêvé !_

_- Vraiment ? Dommage, je pensais que c'était à moi que tu rêvais la nuit…_

_- Justement, à cause de toi, je ne peux pas rêver la nuit. Ni même dormir._

_- Pauvre petit._

_- Oui._

_Le roux eut un ricanement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Le blond fronça les sourcils en fixant un point derrière lui. Il entraîna son compagnon derrière un endroit plus calme. Puis Axel eut affaire à une paire d'yeux bleus brillants._

_- Tu vas me forcer à m'acheter un jeu… ?_

_- Non._

_Axel ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes._

_- Bon, alors, tu m'expliqueras ta manœuvre psychologique parce que je n'ai pas compris…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda Roxas très sérieusement._

_Toute trace de tendresse et de douceur dans la pupille était disparue, laissant place à un iceberg de dureté._

_Les pupilles remarquèrent une contraction anormale de la main droite de leur vis-à-vis._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?..._

_- Rien…_

_- Et c'est à cause de ce « rien » que celui qui surveille ce magasin te regarde si bizarrement ? Axel, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre d'ennuis…_

_- C'est toi qui deviens raisonnable, maintenant ?, fit le roux en se raidissant._

_- Range immédiatement cet objet !, ordonna Roxas à voix basse._

_La main s'était ouverte, faisant disparaître comme par magie un simple… porte-clés. Porte-clés couteau suisse. Etincelant._

_- N'essaie pas de me commander !, trépigna Axel._

_Il haïssait Roxas dans ces moments-là, où il devenait autoritaire et capricieux._

_Le cadre où devait se placer une vitre laissait voir la Cité du Crépuscule dans toute sa splendeur. A vingt mètres de hauteur._

_Il était vraiment trop proche de Roxas…_

_- Ne sois pas stupide, Axel ! J'essaie de te rendre depuis trop longtemps plus sociable ! Arrête de jouer à ça !_

_Oh, oui. Depuis trop longtemps qu'Axel avait du mal à s'émanciper de l'étreinte, bien que protectrice, foncièrement pesante de Roxas._

_Ce dernier le regardait furieux, ne se doutant pas de ses pensées… _

_Oui… ça serait si facile de bousculer un petit ami envahissant. Surtout d'une constitution aussi faible. A peine une pichenette…_

_- Allez, donne-le-moi…, tenta le blond._

_Tiens, la voilà, ta pichenette…_

_Le corps chuta de trois mètres avant d'atterrir sur un échafaudage. La tête cogna brutalement le plancher d'acier._

_Quelques secondes après, Axel disparaissait de la fenêtre et appela les secours fébrilement dans tout le magasin._

___________________________________________________________________________

**Toutes les informations sur le coma et la mort cérébrale trouvées sur Wikipédia et sur l'opération de la vie suspendue par SVJ n°193 (octobre 2005).**

**Ce chapitre était censé être publié plus tôt, mais quelques problèmes m'ont empêché l'accès à Internet chéri.**

**Reviews ?**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews. En espérant que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement.**


	3. Roxas 1 : Résolution

****

Replies :

**- Ti-chan-x :** _Merciii, tu es tellement indulgente envers une pauvre auteure qui torture ses personnages (tu dis que c'est bien ficelé alors que je n'ai jamais deviné qui était le coupable dans un « Hercule Poirot » u.u). Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci de ta review ! (Je l'ai sortie combien de fois cette phrase… c'est l'anniv' de ma première année sur ce fandom ^^)_

**- Euh… « ( ) » :** _Il est tellement beau qu'il est tout à fait pardonnable (soit dit en toute impartialité ;)). Mais, dis-moi, tu es un peu sadique pour apprécier ce que je fais subir aux personnages (Duncan, génie du mal :D) ? Tant mieux, tu es dans la bonne voie de l'art du sadisme, ou passer ses nerfs sur des malheureuses créations non existantes :p Merci de ta review et de tes compliments ! PS : Reno va-t-il pardonner ? (ça revient souvent, ce verbe) Roxas va-t-il survivre ?... tu verras dans la suite. Je n'ai même pas déterminé qui allait crever :D Nan, je rigole…_

**- Dark_Angel :** _Forcément que tu ne savais pas, je l'ai inventé ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours rester à côté d'Axel près d'une fenêtre :D Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

* * *

**_Je m'y remets. Merci de vos encouragements._**

**_Au fait, au chapitre précédent, il y avait une petite faute dans la déclaration de M. Gepetto, dans l'émission de Sephiroth Jeels (ouiiii, vous voyez maintenant, hein ? xD). Pas vraiment d'orthographe, c'était pour le texte… bref, pas trop importante, heureusement que les italophones ne me lisent pas :D Eh non, pour ceux qui connaissent l'histoire, Néron ne va pas cramer l'hôpital d'Illusiopolis afin de réaliser son projet. Quoique… :p_**

**_La plupart de vos reviews parlent de deux questions fondamentales : « Reno pardonnera-t-il à Axel ? », et « Roxas va-t-il survivre ? ». Je suis d'accord, mais rares sont les personnes qui se sont penchées sur la personnalité des différents protagonistes. Peut-être trouverez-vous la réponse sans même lire la suite… enfin, je me fais de l'antipub, là ! :D C'est dangereux :) Je veux des reviews, moi :D Merci à tout le monde, en tout cas._**

**_Voici la version 1 de l'histoire (je commence par le 1, c'est logique…). A partir de ce moment, c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic. Je publierais un ultime chapitre qui sera la version 2 et qui démarrera au même moment que celui-là. Ouais, mais bon, OK, c'est un peu compliqué, mais bon…_**

**_Deux chemins différents. Nous voici au carrefour. Tout est dans la brume mystérieuse, et nul ne sait ce qui se passera désormais :p (enfin, à part moi… je suis censée savoir… xD)_**

**_Nous prenons le chemin de droite._**

**_Bon voyage ! _**

**DuncanHeart**

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS **

Je savais que je l'avais échappé belle. Maintenant, grâce à cette chance inouïe, j'arrivais à comprendre mon environnement, mon monde réduit que je supposais être une chambre d'hôpital.

Ce matin, les six heures avaient sonné.

J'arrivais à détecter la musique répétitive de l'électrocardiogramme.

J'arrivais à entendre le trottinement discret de la femme de ménage, tandis qu'elle sifflotait et s'affairait autour de moi.

J'arrivais à sourire intérieurement aux soupirs de contentement du médecin qui me surveillait, durant quelques minutes où le crissement du stylo sur le carnet devenait le maître du silence.

J'avais même cru sentir récemment sur mon lit le poids d'Axel, qui succédait à son pas léger et un peu hésitant. Son souffle dans mon cou. Puis tout s'était effacé dans mon esprit, et je ne savais distinguer ce qui a été réalité ou rêve.

Bientôt, je pourrais m'en sortir. C'est sûr.

Je ne voulais pas penser au passé. J'étais dans le futur, je m'imaginais rentrer chez moi, et retrouver tout comme avant.

Comme avant.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Vingt-quatre heures auparavant…**

- Vous avez identifié votre agresseur, monsieur ?, demanda avec sévérité la jeune policière en mastiquant énergiquement son stylo.

Ses longs cheveux retombaient en épaisses cascades brunes sur son dos, et ses yeux couleur de vin évoquaient plutôt de la sympathie, même si, pour le moment, elle était absorbée dans son travail. Et son aura était si intimidante que le ridicule chauffeur de taxi, pourtant de corpulence bien fournie, se tortillait malaisément sur sa chaise, pestant contre sa propre réaction de faiblesse. Ses petits yeux durs valsaient entre le sol et ses formes particulièrement généreuses, avant de se rétracter, se disant que c'était une très mauvaise idée de se frotter à une championne régionale de boxe.

«_ Et toc. Non mais. Les femmes aussi ont le droit de se défendre_ », rétorqua mentalement Tifa, devinant facilement les pensées de la personne devant elle.

Lesdites pensées qui étaient approximativement celles de tous ceux qui croisaient sa route.

Elle rejeta une mèche rebelle de la courte frange qui lui cachait son grand front, avant de refaire face au dépositaire de la plainte.

Le chauffeur décida de prendre la parole en se passant la main dans ses cheveux quasi inexistants, graissés par la laque :

- Ils étaient deux… un peu du même gabarit… tous les deux roux…

- Les deux vous ont frappé ?

- Non, seulement un grand maigre… comme l'autre, mais celui-là avait des triangles violets sous les yeux et une coiffure rouge de jeunes… vous savez… un peu… « punk »…, continua-t-il de sa voix gutturale en regardant discrètement un peu au-dessous du cou de la policière.

- Que faisait l'autre client ?

L'homme hésita un peu avant de lâcher, pendant que Tifa écrivait soigneusement sa déposition :

- Il avait l'air malade… il s'appuyait sur l'autre… il rigolait presque tout le temps… il était bizarre, quoi. Y ressemblait à un fou. Pis, il semblait bien copain avec son… copain, quoi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il ajouta à sa tirade un air de conspiration qui fit s'arquer les sourcils de la brune.

- Comment ça… « Bien copain avec son copain » ?

- Ben… (Il se pencha avec un sourire mauvais) il était… pédale, homo, pédéraste, tapette, tante, …

- Ca va, ça va, le coupa Tifa, se retenant de le gifler.

Des souvenirs désagréables lui revenaient en mémoire. Notamment, quand son ami d'enfance, Cloud, dont elle était amoureuse, lui avouait qu'il aimait Zack. Qu'il aimait un homme.

Et le revoir partir sans pouvoir le retenir était infiniment douloureux aux yeux de Tifa.

- Donc, disait le chauffeur, prenant de l'assurance après cette révélation, quand j'ai demandé les sous, le copain du taré est sorti de la voiture et m'a flanqué un crochet du droit. J'savais pas qu'il aurait autant de force, ce p…

- Vous êtes resté inconscient combien de temps ?, fit la jeune femme, les yeux dans le vague, dans son souvenir, griffonnant les informations qu'elle entendait.

- Vous êtes folle ou quoi ? J'étais pas KO, je faisais le mort pour les rouler dans la farine. Et je les ai bien eus…

- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a retrouvé agonisant sur le trottoir ?, souleva soudainement Tifa en scrutant le rapport sans expression faciale extérieure, alors qu'elle jubilait au fond d'elle. Vous jouez vraiment très bien la comédie.

Le chauffeur pâlit et elle eut un sourire intérieur narquois. Bien fait.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix en passant rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, avant de déclarer :

- Donc, il vous a frappé vers vingt heures, et vous avez repris connaissance deux heures après, à l'hôpital ?

L'homme n'osa pas la contredire et hocha la tête nerveusement.

- Bien, monsieur, annonça solennellement Tifa en se levant et en tendant une main à son interlocuteur, la police fera tout son possible pour retrouver les coupables et les punir.

- Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui m'a frappé, murmura l'autre, avec une expression qui troubla la jeune femme.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit finalement…

- L'autre homme est coupable de non-assistance à personne en danger, répondit-elle.

- Ah…

Le chauffeur toucha son crâne dégarni en signe de salut (à défaut de chapeau) et sortit de la pièce.

Se rasseyant au même moment, Tifa soupira et étudia la déposition avant de happer le combiné du téléphone à côté d'elle et de taper du bout des doigts le numéro.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Je referme la porte de la salle de bains derrière moi, avant de m'écrouler contre le panneau. Je penche la tête en arrière, et je laisse filtrer par mes yeux mi-clos la lumière froide de la lampe du plafond.

Je ressens enfin l'état de Roxas quand il nous a tout déballé pour sa… polygamie.

L'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche. Les membres qui flageolent. Et par-dessus tout, le cœur en miettes et la tête emplie des ellipses du passé.

Je n'avais jamais autant éprouvé de choses. C'était grisant, mais terriblement douloureux. Je me pince les lèvres tandis que s'écoule une goutte de sang limpide.

J'ignore si c'est au contact de Roxas et de Reno. Oui, de Reno aussi. Car, mine de rien, la tuile m'a apporté plus de réconfort que je ne l'aurais seulement pensé.

Et je pense que si j'étais responsable de son coma, je serais dans le même état.

Et seul. Et un cri de désespoir franchit mes lèvres à ce mot.

Pitié, ne me laissez pas seul !

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

J'étais perdu.

Le génie du mal aux cheveux rouges étant parti dans la salle de bains, avec un air mortifié que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant, je demeurai seul.

Ainsi, c'était lui. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à l'accoudoir droit du canapé. Je sentis mon visage se contracter tandis qu'un cri retentissait dans l'appartement.

Encore lui. Mes doigts pourtant dénués d'excédent d'ongle déchirèrent l'épais patchwork noir qui recouvrait le canapé. D'accord, il n'était pas en très bon état d'habitude, mais là, il était carrément fichu.

Et depuis quand je me souciais de l'avenir des patchworks, en plein désespoir ?

Puis, soudainement, mu par une rage violente, je me relevai de la dure banquette, et frappai violemment à la porte où se trouvait Axel.

- T'es vraiment un taré, Axel, crachai-je, ma colère m'emplissant entièrement (Mon adjectif était en réalité beaucoup plus… énergique).

J'entendis le verrou tourner. Je continuai, avec un air mauvais:

- Si tu te caches à chaque fois en t'enfermant à double tour, c'est que tu n'es même pas capable de t'assumer…

- Tais-toi.

- … tu as peur parce que tu sais pertinemment que c'est la vérité…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !, fit la voix d'Axel derrière la porte, entre deux hoquets de fureur non contenue.

- … mais tout cela n'est pas grave, tu as juste failli tuer Roxas… s'il ne l'est pas déjà…

- IL VA MIEUX !, explosa le roux en cognant vraisemblablement contre le fragile mur qui nous séparait. ET TAIS-TOI !

- MAIS TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE TES ACTES, AXEL ?, criai-je sur le même ton. C'EST QUOI, TON PETIT MONDE POURRI OU TU T'ISOLES ? LE PAYS DE CANDY ?

A cet instant, l'autre derrière la porte se tut, puis prit une voix calme, mais très mielleuse, très doucereuse et très sournoise. J'aurais préféré être sourd :

- Tu parles d'isolation… mais qui reste dans son coin, tout seul ? Qui refuse de parler à quiconque, mis à part moi ? Tu crois que je ne remarque pas que tu ne sors plus de l'appartement, toi, le fêtard incorrigible ?

- Ca, c'est parce que tu m'as enfermé, dans une de tes crises.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'appeler des potes pour t'ouvrir la porte et faire la fiesta ?... Le téléphone marchait bien, puisque tu m'as appelé…

- J'ai parlé au professeur Hojo tout de même…, argumentai-je, en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ma voix.

- Belle remarque ! Deux phrases, deux phrases et demie, ricana-t-il. Vraiment, quel orateur…

- Et t'as que ça à faire d'organiser une fête quand Roxas est dans le coma ?...

- Tu aurais voulu oublier, persifla Axel. L'oublier en faisant la fête, en buvant, en couch…

Mon poing s'abattant sur la porte l'interrompit.

- Tu meurs d'envie de me faire taire… Vas-y, t'attends quoi…

Le verrou dans la serrure se retourna. A peine la chevelure rouge ébouriffée s'était offerte à mon regard que je me précipitai sur son propriétaire.

Mes doigts se refermèrent avant de cogner brutalement le ventre d'Axel. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Mais il ne fut pas long se remettre. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me fit pencher ma tête au-dessus du lavabo. L'eau bouillante qui coula déclencha un réflexe et mon pied droit atteignit le genou de mon adversaire. Ce dernier mit brutalement le robinet sur le mode glacial et mes brûlures superficielles se ravivèrent. Ma nuque me faisait souffrir, et, aveuglé par l'eau, je lançais des coups de pied au hasard.

L'un d'eux frappa le menton d'Axel, qui laissa échapper un gémissement et me lâcha. Je sortis mon tête de la cuvette et fermai le robinet (déjà qu'on n'avait plus le chauffage...)

Mais Axel happa le pommeau de la douche et me tapa sur la tête. Je faillis tourner de l'œil, mais j'étais trop motivé par ma colère. Je mis le débit d'eau maximum et le pommeau de douche échappa à mon rival. Il s'entortillait comme un serpent dans les airs, l'eau projetée partout rendit la totalité des éléments présents trempés, comme dans les films.

Les yeux verts d'Axel croisèrent les miens.

Et puis, soudain, tout disparut.

La colère s'était envolée en même temps que le pommeau de douche qui nous arrosait avec application en ce moment.

Le roux essuya son front perlé de sueur avec un semblant de remord.

Je lui souris.

Je m'approchai de lui avec détermination. Mais pour l'embrasser, cette fois.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Ce baiser a le goût de la rédemption. De l'espoir aussi.

Ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Enfin.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je fais tout pour que cet échange ne cesse pas. Peut-être pour éviter de recevoir un autre coup de poing sur mon menton douloureux, mon genou fêlé ou mon ventre endolori.

Ma main se glisse entre les cheveux roux et la nuque chaude, et je m'allonge sous lui, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui commande.

Malgré mes yeux fermés, je devine ses bras autour de ma taille, qui me plaquent contre le mur froid dans un contraste délicieux avec sa nuque. Je me fichais de nos vêtements mouillés, qui nous collaient à la peau, et nous râpaient lorsqu'on se serrait dans les bras. Je me fichais de ce fichu pommeau de douche qui inondait la pièce.

Le bruit de l'eau nous entoure, et il semble nous enfermer dans une bulle à l'abri du temps qui s'écoule.

Ses lèvres s'attaquent à mon cou, et des frissons m'agitent.

- Ne… redis… plus jamais… plus jamais ça…, souffle Reno à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?, dis-je en le repoussant doucement. Tu sais très bien que je te déteste.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

Je lâche un soupir, qui se perd je ne sais où, et j'espère, loin de moi, et je murmure :

- Roxas me manque.

- Moi aussi, fait Reno en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Minute de silence. Je pose ma tête sur le buste du roux.

- On repart le voir ?, demandai-je, en levant mes yeux vers lui.

Un éclat blanc dans ses yeux avant qu'il se racle la gorge brutalement.

- Serais-tu tombé malade sans même être sorti ?, fais-je, cette fois gentiment.

- Possible, à cause de tes douches « écossaises », articule-t-il. Mais on va voir Roxas…

___________________________________________________________________________

Les deux roux s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. L'entrée dans la zone chauffée leur changea agréablement du vent glacial d'au-dehors.

Il était huit heures trente.

L'hôtesse d'accueil avec les antennes blondes parlant avec animation au téléphone, ils ne furent pas obligés d'aller la voir. Ca ne les dérangea pas trop, en fait.

A l'étage « Soins palliatifs », dont Roxas sortirait bientôt d'après les prévisions du chef de service, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur grand malade.

Le blond était toujours allongé avec un visage paisible, les bras le long du corps, le délicat torse se soulevant régulièrement et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Reno se dirigea à sa gauche et lui embrassa le front.

Axel se contenta de lui serrer la main.

Encore désolé…

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO **

Sa peau était tiède. Ses grandes paupières beige recouvraient les yeux céruléens que j'ai tant de fois contemplé. Je déposai mes lèvres sur elles, comme quand je le réveillais pour son départ pour l'université.

Sauf que cette fois, il se contenta de frissonner, et ne se cacha pas sous la couverture, en marmonnant d'une voix pâteuse.

Les yeux d'Axel brillaient d'une lueur intense :

- Il nous sent. Il est bientôt libre.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, j'esquissai un vrai sourire.

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS**

Bientôt, j'espère, Axel. J'espère être libre bientôt. Je vous serrerai dans mes bras, tous les deux, et tout sera comme avant.

Je ne t'en veux pas, Axel. Ne m'oublie pas, Reno.

Je crois que le coma me rend romantique…

___________________________________________________________________________

«_ Ils regardent la télévision, tous les trois, ensemble, un soir comme les autres. Reno zappe négligemment tous les deux minutes. Roxas se resserre contre son torse, tandis qu'Axel, à demi-allongé sur le blond, semble tomber de sommeil. Le roux zappeur lui caresse ses cheveux flamboyants de sa main libre tandis qu'il embrasse la tempe de Roxas. C'est dur de se partager en deux._

_Mais il était bien comme ça. Sans bouger. Juste la télévision en musique de fond._

_Une énième nuit à s'endormir tous sur le canapé, collés les uns contre l'autre._ »

___________________________________________________________________________

«_ Une odeur de brûlé envahit la cuisine-salon. Reno fronça les sourcils en lambinant sur le lit commun. Roxas regarda avec intérêt la pâte noire qu'Axel extrayait du four._

_- C'était quoi à l'origine ?_

_- Un cla… clafoutis…, bredouilla le roux, au comble de la gêne._

_Le trio au complet était dans la cuisine à présent, Reno les ayant rejoints et ayant mis le plat immangeable à la poubelle. Puis il se concerta du regard avec Roxas avant de rire. Axel le sentit comme une vexation, avant que ses amants l'embrassent._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, il reste du fondant au chocolat dans le frigo…, sourit Reno, en taquinant Axel par son air narquois._

_A ce moment-là, le visage de l'autre homme se métamorphosa en une grimace malicieuse et il chatouilla les côtes de Reno, qui lui avait tourné le dos._

_Ce qui lui provoqua un fou rire, comme à chaque fois qu'on touchait à son point faible. _

_- Arrête… Axel… pitié…, souffla-t-il entre deux éclats._

_- Jamais, mon cher, ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir mourir de rire, répliqua l'homme._

_Roxas se mit à défendre Reno en s'accrochant aux épaules d'Axel. Les deux réunis le firent bousculer à la renverse._

_- C'est bon, vous avez gagné…, soupira Axel, résigné, Reno sur les genoux et Roxas à côté._

_- Tu as oublié le « encore », Axylounet, dit Reno._ »

___________________________________________________________________________

«_ - Roxas, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par mon cours, il y a un endroit pour vous qui s'appelle « Sortie » !, lança plus qu'irrité Ansem, le professeur de physique._

_Wakka le roux scruta avec gêne son voisin qui avait les yeux dans le vague, sans avoir écouté le professeur, tandis qu'il échangeait avec son meilleur ami, le blond Tidus, un regard de connivence. Wakka tenta une approche discrète, à savoir un coup dans les côtes à décorner un beauf, mais les yeux bleus ne se détournèrent pas de leur but. A savoir… le pigeon qui contemplait depuis le début de l'année Ansem ? La jeune fille brune devant eux… ou le garçon aux cheveux argentés qui, lui, surveillait comme à son habitude le petit brun surexcité juste devant Ansem ? Ou le miroir sur le mur qui reflétait la glace avec laquelle une jeune fille rousse, assise à côté dudit brun cité au dessus, se remaquillait, et où l'on pouvait voir l'ombre d'une autre fille blonde à l'air sage ? _

_- Alors, vous vous y mettez aussi, Wakka ?_

_Nié ?(1)_

_- Oui, oui, c'est à vous que je parle, pas au pigeon qui me suit du regard depuis septembre._

_Les rires fusèrent. Ce fameux pigeon, qu'on avait appelé « Xemnas », par rapport au nom du professeur, et qui en semblait… amoureux. Il roucoulait dès qu'Ansem était dans son champ de vision, et gare aux élèves qui venaient le voir après les cours… il s'occupait personnellement de leur cas._

_Et justement…_

_- Bon, Roxas, je veux vous voir à la fin du cours, déclara sèchement le professeur à barbiche blonde._

_A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès, se disait Roxas en ne détachant pas ses yeux du dessin de la fille blonde qui se reflétait dans la glace de Kairi qui se voyait depuis le miroir._

_Une Triforce aux triangles vert, rouge et jaune. Et un grand œil bleu artistiquement maquillé à côté._

_Ansem renonça à le réveiller et marqua quelques Z, X, Y, et autres racines carrés séparés par des flèches dans tous les sens, autour d'un neutron au tableau, pour embrouiller encore plus les rares élèves qui suivaient réellement le cours. Ils se distinguaient par leurs crayons affreusement mordillés par la réflexion, leurs ongles rougis par le rognage et leurs yeux vitreux. Par les efforts qu'ils devaient fournir, sans doute._

_La sonnerie salvatrice retentit et ce fut la ruée vers l'or… enfin, la porte de la salle. _

_Roxas resta assis, rangeant sans se presser ses affaires. Le professeur attendit de son côté, n'ayant pas l'intention de se lever. _

_Xemnas se lissait les plumes, quittant son protégé du regard pendant quelques secondes._

_L'élève s'approcha doucement du bureau, sac sur l'épaule, où Ansem le toisa avec dédain._

_- Roxas, si vous continuez comme ça, il n'y a plus qu'à abandonner vos études._

_Les yeux bleus se baissèrent à hauteur du cou du professeur. Un cœur rouge barré d'une croix rouge l'ornait. _

_- J'ignore si vos fréquentations sont aussi mauvaises qu'on le dit…_

_Roxas écarquilla ses orbites et s'écria : _

_- Attendez une seconde ! Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

_- Vous savez bien que mon éminent collègue, le professeur Saïx, est assez… bien informé, lâcha l'enseignant en regardant ailleurs._

_Il n'encourageait pas les enquêtes du professeur, mais dans un cas comme celui-ci… (2)_

_- Vous… vous…, bredouilla Roxas. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec mes notes !_

_Ansem leva ses yeux marron._

_- Veillez à ce qu'elles ne le soient pas alors…_

_- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FOUILLER DANS MA VIE PRIVEE !, hurla Roxas._

_Le pigeon s'abattit sur sa tête, furieux qu'on s'en prenne à son chouchou._

_- DEGAGE, XEMNAS !_

_Le blond s'enfuit sous les coups de l'oiseau, qui reprit place près de la fenêtre suite à sa sortie._

_Ansem lui sourit et en sortant un tas de copies non corrigées, lui dit :_

_- On forme une bonne équipe, toi et moi…_

_Roxas avait les yeux humides. Sa journée se terminant, il reconnut la voiture grise d'Axel, et monta à côté de lui._

_La voiture démarra, et tandis qu'Axel se concentrait sur la route, le blond souriait._

_Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner ses fréquentations… _»

___________________________________________________________________________

Le soir tomba brutalement. A la fenêtre de l'hôpital, Axel vit l'étendue céleste se muer en une gigantesque banderole mauve. Il appuya son menton sur sa main gauche, coude sur le rebord où venait habituellement s'encastrer une vitre, et, les yeux mi-clos, il savoura la légère brise de la soirée. (3)

Reno se serra contre Roxas sur le lit blanc. Il veillait à ne pas toucher ou entraver un des nombreux fils qui le reliaient à la machine.

Sa joue était chaude, et cela remit du baume au cœur du roux.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Je me dégage de la fenêtre, referme la vitre et me tourne vers Reno.

- Il serait peut-être le temps pour nous d'y aller.

- Il serait peut-être AVANT le temps pour nous de mettre les points sur les i, réplique-t-il, en se redressant.

Je m'immobilise.

Il se place en face de moi. Même s'il est légèrement plus petit, il n'en est pas moins impressionnant, et l'obscurité qui nous entoure fait briller ses yeux. (4)

- Roxas me parlait de toi, commença-t-il. Qu'il voulait te faire changer de caractère. Tu te rendais compte des efforts qu'il faisait pour toi ?...

- …Oui, murmure-je.

Une main me saisit le menton et l'approcha de son visage.

- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Que…, dis-je, déstabilisé par une telle phrase.

- Réponds-moi, Axel.

La main descendit brusquement et m'attrapa le cou.

J'y plaque mes doigts. Mais elle se resserre inexorablement…

- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas pour rien, répète-t-il, plus calmement.

Je tente de faire décrocher cette main sans répondre. Mes jambes commencent à flageoler…

- Tu essaies de te dérober même en présence de Roxas lui-même ?

Mon dos heurte le dossier d'une chaise, et je m'y affale.

Je regarde Reno fixement puis j'articule :

- Non.

Les sourcils de mon vis-à-vis se froncent mais la main se relâche.

- Non. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

J'hésite avant de lâcher :

- J'ai changé.

Reno arrête de m'étrangler, et je respire à grandes bouffées l'air ambiant, ma main contre ma gorge sèche.

- Je savais que tu arriverais.

Des sanglots me font tressauter tandis que Reno me prend doucement dans ses bras.

C'est la fin…

___________________________________________________________________________

« Les jours passent, monotones mais sereins,

Mais qui peut prétendre connaître la vie ?

Personne n'est l'abri de rien,

Que l'on soit triste ou qu'on rit,

Personne n'est à l'abri de rien,

Que l'on croit à quelque chose ou pas,

Personne n'est à l'abri de rien,

Là, le téléphone sonne,

Derrière la porte, il y a une personne,

Il y a un événement imprévu, et,

Il y a une vie qui est brisée,

Cassée comme une poupée en porcelaine,

Déchiquetée, c'est une âme en peine.

Personne n'est à l'abri de rien. »

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

Mon cœur battait la chamade. La seringue se planta brutalement dans ma veine, comme un piquet. Je fus aveuglé par les néons dessus de moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

C'est la fin.

___________________________________________________________________________

Axel regardait fixement le sol, dans la salle d'attente. Assis sur son fauteuil, il regardait les médecins aller et venir dans deux salles adjacentes.

Quel destin cruel de voir en face de vous se jouer les deux avenirs des deux personnes que vous aimez.

Le roux n'avait plus l'impression de vivre. Ses ongles rongés par l'inquiétude, son teint maladif et son regard perdu témoignaient de sa fatigue.

Le cœur lui manquait. Ou peut-être se trouvait-t-il dans sa gorge, prêt à être expulsé de ce corps glacial.

Axel avait froid. Et peur. La combinaison des deux le faisait trembler et grelotter, guettant fiévreusement les portes sans remarquer les passants.

Une infirmière à l'allure maternelle aux commandes d'un chariot de plateau-repas, compatissante, lui donna une couverture, et un liquide chaud, qu'il avala d'un trait.

Sa tête lui tourna, mais il se sentit un peu mieux.

___________________________________________________________________________

Toujours les mêmes passants, toujours le même chariot, toujours les mêmes médecins, …

___________________________________________________________________________

La couverture glissa, la main lâcha le gobelet vide, la tête s'affaissa sur l'épaule.

___________________________________________________________________________

Axel tomba dans le sommeil. Tomba en arrière. Dans un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler.

Chaos. Destruction. Métal. Guerre. Mort. Sang. Misère. Arme.

Ce vide-là, c'était son passé.

Allongé, volant dans le ciel les bras le long du corps, il revisitait tous les lieux de son enfance, le ghetto infernal du royaume glacial de l'enfer, la neige qui recouvrait les cadavres, l'avion pour partir ailleurs, montrer plus de haine que l'autre pour mériter de survivre.

Blanc. Rouge. Noir. « _Non, ne partez pas…_ » Gris. Rouge.

« _Où êtes-vous tous passés ? Pourquoi suis-je seul, maintenant ?..._ »

Le décor s'éclairait après avoir trouvé un job de hot liner, rencontres et re-rencontres, …

Et tout s'interrompait ici. Dans cette froide salle d'opération.

Deux lits. Reno et Roxas. Axel toucha enfin terre et leva les yeux. Une jeune femme rousse évanescente lissait les draps, s'activait près des machines, puis saisit les deux masques d'anesthésie de deux patients endormis, et eut un sourire mauvais en regardant Axel.

Elle baissa ses yeux émeraude à tour à tour sur Reno et Roxas, puis re-regarda le roux en face d'elle, sous-entendant un choix impossible…

- Vous… tu… tu ne peux pas faire… ça… _Maman_…

La jeune femme se contenta d'une moue haineuse puis prit la parole :

- …

Axel voulut avancer vers elle mais un mur invisible l'en empêchait. Il y tapa ses deux poings vainement. Puis il murmura, front collé au mur :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?...

Elle darda son regard froid sur lui, puis caressa avec douceur les cheveux blonds de Roxas.

- Ne le touche pas !, s'écria Axel, un instant estomaqué.

La jeune femme l'ignora, et avec un sourire presque aimable, posa sa main quasi transparente sur le front de Reno. Le visage crispé du rouquin fit s'accélérer le rythme du cœur d'Axel.

Puis la rousse ramena son regard sur Axel, et, brusquement, toute gentillesse disparut, et elle saisit par les cheveux les deux jeunes hommes.

Axel courut vers elle de toutes ses forces, et le mur explosa. Ses débris cassèrent les machines, et, dans cette course folle, il traversa le fantôme, qui ricana avant de lâcher les chevelures, ce qui fit remuer comme des pantins les deux corps inertes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et le roux fut englouti dans un grand trou noir.

Il vit juste un masque qui tombait sur le sol, scellant la destinée de l'un des deux patients.

Il n'avait pas vu à qui il était…

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Je sursaute en voyant le médecin au chemisier à fleurs, planté devant moi. Il se racle la gorge et lâche :

- Tout s'est bien passé. Vos deux amis vont parfaitement bien, et… attendez, monsieur, ne partez pas !

J'entre en un coup de vent dans la salle d'opération. Les autres médecins me regardent, intrigués. Puis l'une d'entre eux, une jeune femme châtaine habillée en rose, aux yeux verts, ses longs cheveux attachés en tresse derrière elle, m'indique gentiment :

- L'opération est terminée. Vous trouverez le monsieur roux dans la salle de réanimation et le monsieur blond doit encore être gardé en salle de repos.

- Merci, souffle-je, avant de me rediriger, plus calmement, vers la salle de réanimation.

Reno est allongé, pâle, sur un lit semblable à celui de Roxas. Il éternue bruyamment, essaie d'esquisser un sourire en ma présence.

Je le soulève délicatement de ses draps et je me contente de le serrer dans mes bras.

Ses mains faibles viennent se poser sur mon dos, et je sens que mon geste lui fait plaisir.

Il émet un soupir, et je le repose parmi ses couvertures, passant la main sur son front, comme… ma mère, dans ce rêve.

Elle était pourtant morte là-bas, dans l'empyrée du froid, avec pour oraison funèbre le cliquetis des bombes et comme tombeau la neige et le sang.

Un interne, nommé Zexion, était appuyé sur le battant de la porte, gêné, et me fait signe de sortir.

En m'accompagnant à l'accueil, nous rencontrons une jeune fille qui lui a fait tourner la tête et rougir. Je me rappelle l'avoir déjà vue à la faculté de Roxas. Il m'avait parlé de son talent au dessin. Naminé, c'est ça ?...

Je remonte dans ma voiture, couverte de contraventions. Mais au diable, les contraventions ! Maintenant, tout se finissait bien…

___________________________________________________________________________

- Il aurait été heureux de te revoir…, souffla Axel, la voix brisée, au chevet de Roxas, dans une nouvelle chambre de l'hôpital.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et maîtrisa de justesse ses larmes. Etant facilement émotif, il mit sa tête sur ses genoux pour cacher son visage grimaçant. Il faillit s'étouffer en respirant incorrectement.

Il ne s'était pas habitué à son nouveau poumon. Dans son coma, un accident avait déréglé la machine à oxygène, et elle s'était mise à lui faire inhaler du carbone, détruisant à petit feu son organe respiratoire.

Les médecins avaient détecté chez Reno le même groupe sanguin que Roxas, ce qui le rendait compatible pour une greffe. Et après l'opération, après avoir cru qu'il était hors de danger, le matin, un jeune interne nommé Demyx l'avait retrouvé mort dans son lit, asphyxié. Personne n'avait deviné une bronchite chez le jeune homme, qui, alliée à la fatigue de la greffe, avait bouché le seul poumon qui lui restait.

Roxas avait quant à lui repris des forces et devait sortir bientôt de ce bâtiment, où il avait passé une semaine. Cela lui paraissait incroyable qu'il se soit passé tant de temps.

Mais plus jamais il n'entrerait dans un édifice médical sans vouloir rebrousser chemin.

Il pensait à ce poumon, dernière chose concrète qui restait de Reno. Le fait de penser qu'il aurait pu survivre s'il l'avait gardé lui donnait envie de l'arracher de sa cage thoracique, mais son souvenir restait trop fort pour qu'il ne lui reste plus que la volonté de le chérir toute sa vie.

Axel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roxas. Habituellement, il l'aurait embrassé, consolé de façon plus tangible peut-être, mais c'est comme si le mur invisible de son rêve réapparaissait. Hanté par l'image du masque tombant sur le sol, il se disait avec un serrement au cœur que, s'il avait sorti sa tête un instant du trou noir, il aurait vu Reno agoniser sous le regard de sa mère…

___________________________________________________________________________

- Oui, je voudrais que vous m'indiquiez la chambre où ces hommes roux sont allés, répéta patiemment Tifa, serrant discrètement les poings sous le comptoir.

Larxene la regarda avec un air appartenant à elle seule, à savoir un mélange d'ironie et de stupidité, puis mâchonna trois mots au téléphone, tapa sur la touche « Entrée » de son clavier, et fit :

- Chambre 26. L'un s'est fait opérer hier, et l'autre est dans cette chambre.

- Et… celui qui s'est opérer, dans quelle chambre est-il ?, demanda la policière sans vouloir paraître indiscrète.

- Entre quatre planches, tiroir 3, répondit, pince-sans-rire, la blonde hôtesse.

Son interlocutrice eut une moue de dégoût, et s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Arrivée devant la chambre 26, elle hésita entre une entrée brutale mais expéditive, ou une arrivée plus douce mais moins intimidante.

Des voix lui parvinrent :

- Tu préfères te trouver un appartement ?

- Non, je n'aime pas être seul, Axel. Reste avec moi.

- Oui, mais ça ne sera plus la même chose sans Reno…

Tifa mit sa main devant sa bouche, le puzzle de l'histoire se formant devant ses yeux. Ainsi, l'hôtesse ne mentait pas… l'homme était mort, et les deux autres faisaient leur deuil.

Un souvenir bien trop proche, importun, défila sous ses yeux.

Elle revit Cloud partir avec Zack, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le brun l'enlaçait tendrement. Cloud la regardait en souriant, elle, assise au bas de l'immeuble, désespérée, et lui faisait signe de la main avant de disparaître. Pour toujours.

Tifa se mordit les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Et repartit dans la direction opposée, troublant quelques infirmiers au passage. Puis…

- Aïe !, fit-elle, en trébuchant sur une montagne de paperasses au sol.

- Excusez-moi, madame, murmura l'interne devant elle en ramassant ses papiers dispersés à ses pieds.

Il était beau, mate, crâne rasé, et était absolument adorable dans sa confusion. Tifa tomba sous son charme. Immédiatement.

Et, réciproquement, vu au regard qu'il lui lança de biais.

Les personnes qui les regardaient pouffaient de rire en détournant les yeux.

Après avoir aidé le jeune homme à ranger, ils convinrent d'un mutuel accord à un dîner le soir même.

Cet évènement rendit le sourire à tout le monde. Il réussit même à soutirer un furtif étirement de lèvres à Axel et Roxas quand la nouvelle leur parvint, grâce à une femme de ménage pleurant littéralement de joie. Ils apprirent plus tard que c'était la mère de l'interne.

___________________________________________________________________________

**EPILOGUE**

**Retour à la maison. Une vie presque normale. Mais la blessure était trop profonde.**

**Le roux s'installa sur le canapé près du blond, qui se contenta de le regarder avec affection.**

**Leurs yeux se croisèrent et échangèrent une lueur triste. Leur amour ne se résumait maintenant qu'à une poignée de main. Car, toujours, il leur manquerait quelqu'un pour compléter leur trinité…**

**« Personne n'est à l'abri de rien.**

**Mais il y a après la pluie le beau temps,**

**Maintenant, plus ne sera aussi bien,**

**Mais, peut-être qu'autant,**

**C'est le début d'une autre histoire,**

**Qui commencera dans la tristesse,**

**Et qui se terminera par la victoire !**

**Ensemble, on peut surmonter tout ça,**

**Même sans espoir ni revoir,**

**Ensemble, on peut surmonter tout ça,**

**Il y a des sots, des malheureux,**

**Des intelligents aux bijoux onéreux,**

**Ils veulent vivre, ça se voit,**

**Ensemble, on peut surmonter tout ça,**

**Pourquoi pas nous ?**

**Le destin peut nous glacer,**

**Le feu du hasard nous brûler,**

**Ensemble, on peut surmonter tout ça ! »**

**FIN**

___________________________________________________________________________

(1) Juju ! xD

(2) Quoi, vous n'avez jamais eu un prof qui connaît toute notre vie, et n'hésite pas à la déballer publiquement ? u.u

(3) J'avais fait un meilleur paragraphe. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas pu l'enregistrer. God dammed this stupid engine called computer :

(4) Moi ? Contaminée par les histoires paranormales ? Je plaide Mea Culpa :p

PS : Désolée pour les puristes. Reno a bien les yeux bleu-gris u.u

___________________________________________________________________________

**_Je confirme, mes poèmes ne sont pas géniaux, mais on s'improvise pas Rimbaud :p Oui, oui, c'est moi qui ai écrit cette chanson :) (Ce n'est pas vraiment une chanson, plutôt un poème, mais certaines phrases peuvent servir de refrain)_**

**_« C'est la fin ! » C'était le dernier chapitre ! Je posterais un autre chapitre pour le chemin de gauche, qui reprendra exactement au même moment. Voilà pour les intenables qui vont dire « Déjaààààà la fin xD » (à part s'il n'y en a pas et que tout le monde me dit : « Ouf, enfin la fin » :D Remarquez, les gens qui disent ça ne me reviewent pas :)) _**

**_J'avais déjà écrit la fin. Le ralliement s'est fait à_ « ****l'homme était mort, et les deux autres faisaient leur deuil… Un souvenir bien trop proche, importun, défila sous ses yeux. » _Si vous intéresse :D_**

**_A la prochaine, peut-être !_**

**Je suis contente d'avoir publié cette fic et ne le regrette pas. Merci à tous...**


	4. Roxas 2 : Renouveau

**_Y'a des anomymes qui ont reviewé le chapitre 3 ? Je m'en rappelle plus. Bref désolée alors u.u_**

**_Voici la version 2._**

**_Je réécris le passage de la révélation d'Axel pour que vous compreniez mieux. Mais le flashback change. La version 1 n'existe pas là-dedans. _**

**_Lime yaoi dans tout le chapitre xD _**

**_IMPORTANT : JE HAUSSE LE RATING A « M » _**

**_- si vous préférez garder une jolie image de la fic, ne lisez pas. _**

**_Puis après c'est fini ! :)_**

**_PS : Merci à « Slumdog Millionaire » et ses musiques entraînantes « O Saya » et « Jai Ho ». (En plus, une scène du film va être identique à une de cette fic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en avais eu l'idée avant de voir le film :p)_**

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

**RENO**

- Axel !, m'écriai-je en reconnaissant la silhouette élancée et la haute chevelure rouge avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il mit les bras autour de ma taille avec une maladresse peu coutume.

- Comment va Roxas ?

Axel garda longuement le silence. Et puis, contre toute attente, avant même que je puisse m'affoler plus…

- Il va bien. Il est… paisible.

Mon cœur se calma et j'enlaçais Axel encore plus fortement contre moi.

Mais la réticence du roux ne m'échappa pas.

- Reno, …, commença-t-il.

Ben voyons. Trop beau pour durer. Les ennuis doivent avoir un GPS pour me suivre de partout.

- Je… je… dois te… dire… un… un… truc…

Je n'avais jamais vu Axel dans cet état. Il avait plutôt le style du type toujours plein d'assurance (un peu trop, parfois), mais là… quelque chose avait explosé la vitre à travers laquelle il regardait le monde.

Espérons que ce ne soit pas une bombe à fragmentation.

Je l'embrassai puis le regardai. Allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...

Il m'assit sur le canapé, à côté de lui, et regarda fixement le mur en espérant peut-être un peu d'aide.

- Je… devais te le dire… Roxas… c'est de ma faute…

- Mais non, Axel, fis-je doucement. J'ai dit ça sous le choc, j'étais crevé et puis…

- Rappelle-toi, coupa-t-il, la tête baissée. Les trois jours avant.

D'abord, j'esquissai un sourire gêné, ne comprenant pas. Mais, une lame glacée me traversa le corps au fur et à mesure que ma mémoire se mettait à jour doucereusement. Oh non. Pas ça.

- Et si, murmura à mes côtés Axel.

___________________________________________________________________________

« _Leur position était trop équivoque pour être innocente. Axel les regardait, avec une lueur jalouse qui démentait son apparente nonchalance. Roxas s'empourprait progressivement, tandis que le roux au-dessus de lui tentait de sauver la situation. _

_Il enveloppa son amant dans ses bras et fixa tranquillement, droit dans les yeux, son rival._

_Le blond essaya inutilement de se justifier, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'excuse à donner._

_Normalement, chacun avait le droit d'être avec lui._

_Alors, pourquoi cette scène ?..._

_Roxas déglutit en baissant la tête, avant de murmurer un vague :_

_- Axel… tu…es rentré… plus… tôt que d'habitude, aujourd'hui…_

_Les deux billes émeraude glaciales près de la porte lui mordaient le cœur._

_Il répliqua d'une voix aussi froide mais mal maîtrisée :_

_- Ca vous a… dérangés ?..._

_Et le voilà qui lançait un regard acerbe vers Reno, qui sourit sournoisement._

_Axel franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit et se planta devant le couple._

_Le petit blond évitait de le regarder autant que possible, et son ravisseur avait repris un air calme, parfaitement neutre._

_- Espèce de pourriture…, siffla le roux debout à son adresse._

_- Axel !, protesta Roxas, dont l'insulte avait fait se réveiller son caractère dominateur. _

_Il se dégagea des bras de Reno, et croisa les tiens sur lui-même en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Tu savais très bien ce que sous-entendait cette relation. Tu n'as pas à être furieux._

_- Je…, fit son petit ami, les traits crispés sous la colère._

_- Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'on fait quand tu n'es pas là…, le taquina Reno._

_Il gémit sous le coup de coude que lui infligea Roxas._

_- Je commence à avoir assez de vous deux !, cria ce dernier en levant très dignement._

_Il attrapa ses habits._

_- Si vous n'êtes capables que de vous disputer pour une histoire de… enfin, bref… je préfère rester seul !_

_Il fonça vers la porte de la salle de bains et claqua la porte._

_Reno et Axel, surpris, toute rivalité évanouie, se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Puis le premier cité laissa naître sur ses lèvres une moue perverse et chuchota quelque chose à Axel, dont la figure s'éclaira._

_Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il était dans la douche, Roxas soupira et ordonna :_

_- Pas la peine d'essayer. C'est non._

_- Je ne fais que passer, fit allègrement Axel._

_Le panneau se referma et Roxas re-soupira._

_Il ne se douta du tour que lui avaient joué ses amants que lorsque, une serviette autour de sa taille, il chercha du regard ses vêtements._

_Le blond fulmina sur place et hurla à l'adresse des autres occupants de l'appartement qui pouffaient de rire :_

_- Ce n'est pas marrant du tout ! Rendez-les-moi !_

_- Mais viens les chercher, chéri, lui répondit Reno. Je suis sûr que tu es adorable quand tu sors de la douche sans eux._

_- Et laisse la serviette dans la salle de bains, rajouta l'autre roux, les habits dans ses bras, hilare._

_Roxas ne l'était pas du tout, lui. _

_Mais il se vengea en sortant de la pièce… avec un peignoir._

_- Mais c'est le mien !, protesta Reno, redressé sur ses coudes._

_- Tu avais bien précisé « sans serviette », Axel ?, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil._

_Le nommé grommela un peu. Rien qu'un peu._

_Le blond lui arracha les précieux vêtements, satisfait, et retourna dans la salle de bains._

_Reno croisa les jambes tandis qu'il regardait Axel avec éloquence._ »

___________________________________________________________________________

« _Axel klaxonne bruyamment à la sortie de la faculté. Dans sa voiture gris métallisé, il guette une silhouette blonde familière. Elle s'avança bientôt vers lui, vérifiant au passage l'identité du conducteur. Le roux accueillit cette attitude avec un petit sourire, tandis que Roxas s'installait à ses côtés, lançant sans considération son sac sur la banquette arrière. Avant de soupirer, heureux d'être enfin sorti du bâtiment._

_- Bonne journée ?, demanda Axel en tournant la clé._

_Le moteur vrombit mais la voiture ne se cabra pas._

_- 'Content d'être revenu, grommela Roxas, en passant ses mains derrière la tête, d'un air faussement dégagé._

_- Moi aussi._

_Roxas le regarda avec un peu de surprise et allait ouvrir la bouche, quand il se ravisa et laissa son regard azur traîner sur la chaussée._

_Puis il sentit des baisers dans son cou. Le véhicule s'était arrêté au bord de la route. N'osant pas vexer Axel, le blond résolut de lui rendre ses attentions, mais sur sa bouche._

_Le roux glissa une main baladeuse derrière le bas du dos de Roxas. Ce dernier ne put l'en empêcher, serré contre lui. Il gémit._

_Axel interrompit le baiser et enjamba le frein à main pour s'agenouiller aux pieds de son amant. Il le fixa intensément avant de mettre ses mains à la ceinture de l'étudiant._

_Roxas rougit et tenta vainement de le retenir en repoussant ses mains, mais il vit son pantalon se baisser progressivement. Son compagnon l'embrassa brièvement avant de placer sa tête entre ses jambes. Leur propriétaire se pinça les lèvres en prenant entre ses doigts les longues piques rouges. Les mains d'Axel vinrent maintenir ses hanches. _

_Après, les lèvres de celui-ci se reposèrent sur celles de Roxas. Et puis il le tringla avant de se réinstaller au volant de la voiture, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _

_Le blond se rhabilla, essoufflé et grimaçant. _

_Puis la voiture redémarra. Axel fit un dernier câlin à Roxas pour se faire pardonner de son manque de tendresse._

_Le jeune homme avait senti un poids sur son cœur tomber. Il essayait de changer Axel. Sa froideur d'aujourd'hui le glaçait littéralement. Il essuya ses yeux humides._

_Mais il l'aimait, et il n'y pouvait rien._ »

___________________________________________________________________________

« _Encore !_

_Roxas regardait avec colère l'objet que détenait sa main droite._

_En rangeant distraitement quelques piles de vêtements (en bon homme de maison qu'il était), il avait plongé sa main ans le fond d'un tiroir et en avait sorti… un petit sachet blanc… de poudre… vide._

_Il lui avait promis d'arrêter pourtant !_

_Et Axel qui lui vendait ça sans scrupules._

_Le blond se jurait de les faire souffrir les deux, l'un pour sa… crétinerie… et l'autre pour sa cupidité._

* * *

_Les deux roux trouvaient leur amant étrange ce soir. _

_Un peu l'impression qu'on a face à une bombe à retardement._

_Roxas brandissait furieusement la preuve devant leurs yeux, l'agitait, et hurlait :_

_- VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES IMBECILES ! _

_- Mais…, murmurait Reno._

_- LE DROGUE DE SERVICE, TAIS-TOI !, coupait Roxas, clairement hors de lui._

_Il prenait le col de la chemise de son compagnon et le fixait, tremblant._

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

_- Je COMPRENDS parfaitement ! Tu mentais ! Tout le temps ! Tu prétendais que tu ne toucherais plus à cette saleté !_

_- Je…_

_- Et ne crois pas que c'est uniquement de sa faute, Axel !, faisait déjà Roxas en se tournant vers l'autre roux._

_Axel restait neutre, à peine l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le visage._

_Ce qui décuplait l'intensité des hurlements :_

_- Tu es immature ou quoi ? Tu te sens malin de l'avoir plongé dedans ?_

_Le roux demeurait silencieux._

_Roxas chuchotait :_

_- Et si la police venait, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne serait pas plus que mal ?... On arrive à peine à payer nos factures, tu crois vraiment que c'est la chose dont on a besoin ?..._

_- La police ne viendra jamais, répondait avec assurance le roux._

_- Ah oui ? Il y a un Repousse-Police (1) devant la porte, peut-être ?!_

_- Les gars en bas surveillent, t'inquiètes. _

_Roxas était bouche bée. Il avait deviné les activités d'Axel. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à un gang._

_- Co… Comment ça ?_

_- Le clan de Xemnas, murmurait Reno._

_Le blond le regardait à son tour avec stupeur._

_- Tu vas aller nous dénoncer, Roxy ?, faisait la voix d'Axel derrière lui tandis que des bras gourmands l'enlaçaient._

_La malheureuse victime, lasse, baissait les yeux et lâchait :_

_- …non. Bien sûr que non._

_- Alors tout est réglé, chéri…_

_- Non, pas tout, faisait Roxas soudainement en se détachant d'Axel._

_Il s'accroupissait devant Reno prostré et murmura :_

_- Je ne supporte pas de le voir malade._

_- C'est son choix après tout, répondait Axel._

_La gifle qui suivit cette phrase convainquait le roux de se taire._

_Son amant leva ses yeux vers la figure de Reno et la regarda fixement._

_Gêné, ce dernier marmonna une phrase d'excuse et Roxas se jeta dans ses bras._

_Les yeux d'Axel restaient levés désespérément vers le plafond et son sourcil droit faisait de même :_

_- Bon, l'heure romantique est passée ? On range les violons et compagnie ?_

_- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est sérieux, quoi ! Si tu n'es pas content, il y a la sortie !_

_- Du calme, trésor, du calme…, faisait mielleusement Axel._

_Reno serra encore plus Roxas contre lui._

_L'autre roux regardait rapidement sa montre puis souriait :_

_- C'est l'heure de mon petit trafic. A toute à l'heure, mes chers._

_Il se tournait vers la sortie, mais s'arrêtait et pivotait vers Roxas :_

_- Ne fais pas cette tête, je reviens. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises…_

_La silhouette longiligne du roux disparut derrière la porte et dans la nuit._

_Le cœur du blond battait à toute allure et il dirigeait sa tête vers Reno pour y chercher de la consolation._

_Le léger problème, c'était qu'il était quasiment inconscient._

_Roxas se penchait vers lui, affolé._

_Soudain, la main de Reno s'accrochait à son tee-shirt, et il lui chuchotait :_

_- …_ »

___________________________________________________________________________

- Il n'a tout de même pas essayé… de se suicider ?, demanda Reno, la tête calée entre les genoux, sur le canapé.

La nausée lui venait dès qu'il repensait à ce jour où il avait explosé, où son addiction avait pris le dessus sur sa véritable personnalité.

L'autre roux rapprocha sa chaise de lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Enfin, pas tout à fait, rectifia Axel.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

« _La tuile étant partie à la recherche d'un nouveau chômage depuis la veille, je me suis attendu à trouver Roxas seul comme d'habitude à la sortie du travail._

_Mais l'appartement a été vide._

_Dépité, j'ai cherché une trace de sa présence. Heureusement, une note m'indiquait qu'il était parti pour la faculté, et qu'il allait rentrer tard car il passait faire les courses._

_Etant rassuré, j'ai patienté tranquillement._

_Je n'ai pas pensé tout de suite qu'il avait toujours détesté aller au supermarché._

_J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter deux heures après. J'ai attendu une heure de plus puis j'ai attrapé ma veste et démarré la voiture._

_A la fac, il avait laissé un message comme quoi il partait voir Reno._

_Je l'aurais cru si je ne savais pas que Reno était en nomade pendant toute la semaine et que Roxas n'aimait pas plus les imprévus que le supermarché._

_J'ai patrouillé dans toute la ville. _

_J'ai interrogé toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées._

_Enfin, presque toutes, les rares à qui je n'adressais pas la parole étaient soit des enfants, soit des policiers._

_Les personnes qui auraient peut-être pu le plus m'aider. En tout cas, la seule exception à tout cela était un jeune homme à capuche rabattue qui a fui littéralement à mon approche._

_Je m'en rappelle assez bien._

_Petit, blond, à voir les mèches qui dépassaient du capuchon, et bien fichu avec ça. Tout à fait mon style. Mais bon, je ne chassais pas les conquêtes, pas pour le moment en tout cas._

_Parfois, je suis vraiment un crétin fini._

_C'est juste quand je suis passé devant une rivière que j'ai reconnu la charmante proie que j'avais entraperçue._

_Et Roxas en même temps. Car ce n'était rien de plus que la même personne._

_Que j'avais mis une demi-heure à me rappeler._

_Crétin. Crétin. Crétin._

_J'ai laissé en plan ma bagnole, et j'ai dévalé la pente qui descendait jusqu'au cours d'eau._

_Il avait certainement dû faire le tour de la ville à pied pour trouver ce couteau, cette corde, ce revolver et ce barbiturique._

_J'ai compris là qu'il allait vraiment mal. Très mal._

_Son corps était déchiqueté de partout, mais lorsque je me suis approché de lui, son petit cœur battait encore, comme la seule partie de lui-même qui avait gardé espoir jusqu'au bout._

_Je l'ai porté dans la voiture, et je l'ai conduit aux urgences._ »

Voilà l'histoire. Je pense que mes frasques l'ont salement démoralisé.

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

- J'apprécie que tu m'appelles la tuile, fit-je sans rancœur.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Ce jour-là, je me suis vraiment mal conduit, continuai-je.

- Le jour où il nous a fait la morale ?

- Ouais.

- Ah, fit simplement le roux.

- Tu te fiches de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'amocher le portrait aujourd'hui. Je m'attends à tout de ta part.

- C'est… sympathique.

- Donc, tais-toi.

___________________________________________________________________________

**ROXAS**

Ah… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?... je sens quelque chose qui me bloque… je n'arrive plus à respirer… non… laissez-moi encore un peu de conscience… trop tard…

___________________________________________________________________________

- Docteur Marluxia !, fit Demyx en agitant les bras, surgissant violemment dans le bureau de son supérieur.

En fait, au niveau sonore, ça donnait plutôt ça : « DOCTEUUUUUUUUR MARLUXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »

- Que se passe-t-il, Demyx ?... Et arrêtez de bouger les bras, ça m'énerve.

- Pardon, docteur, reprit le jeune punk. Mais y'a le patient de la chambre 26 qui a fait une crise cardiaque…

- Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit cardiaque pourtant…, fit l'homme aux cheveux roses en vérifiant le dossier.

- … ce n'est pas grave… en tout cas, il ne bouge plus !

- C'est normal, il est dans le coma.

- Mais je vous dis que l'état où il est n'est pas net.

- S'il ne bouge pas, s'il ne parle pas, s'il fait une crise cardiaque, c'est tout à fait normal, répéta avec ironie Marluxia. Allez plutôt gratter votre guitare au lieu de venir me voir.

- Comment vous savez que j'ai une guitare ?

- Je ne sais pas… juste un pressentiment en voyant votre tee-shirt avec une guitare dessus et « Rock'n Roll » et votre pantalon déchiré. Ah oui, et je trouve aussi que le mini badge « Gratte ta guitare avec moi » bleu marine est très mignon aussi.

- …

- Sachez que pour être médecin, il faut être observateur.

- Mais justement, j'ai observé le patient, et je crois qu'il est en coma dépassé.

- Stade 4 ?...

- Stade 4.

Le silence s'installa puis :

- Là, vous pouvez dire que ce n'est pas normal, fit Marluxia en happant sa blouse d'une main et repoussant la porte de l'autre.

Demyx resta bêtement planté là un moment, puis il constata :

- Ben voilà, j'avais raison…

___________________________________________________________________________

- Euh… voilà… je pense… que c'est la fin pour lui, lâcha précipitamment le médecin, doigts s'entrelaçant et se délaçant au fur et à mesure des mots.

Reno ne vit que la kyrielle de fils et de perfusions, le masque respiratoire, l'ambiance humide et froide de la pièce, tout ce qui entourait Roxas lui faisait mal.

Axel se contenta de fixer le scientifique des yeux.

Ce dernier sortit tandis qu'une jeune femme blonde à l'air très doux leur murmura :

- Demain, nous éteindrons les machines.

Le roux à la queue de cheval sortit de ses rêves et demanda de façon incongrue :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La femme eut un pauvre sourire et répondit :

- Terra.

- Et ben, très bien, Terra, merci de vous être occupée de lui jusqu'au bout, fit Reno.

Axel fronça les sourcils, attrapa son amant d'une main et le dirigea vers la sortie.

Terra les regarda s'en aller, puis, soudainement, elle les interpella et leur dit :

- Vous savez… il y a un autre jeune homme dans le cas de Roxas. Son ami attend dans le couloir. Peut-être que vous pourriez lui parler…

- Aimable proposition, mais chacun ses malheurs, répliqua sèchement celui aux tatouages violets.

L'infirmière ne put que rester bouche bée.

Effectivement, dans le couloir, ils virent un homme châtain, assis sur un banc et maîtrisant visiblement mal son émotion.

Un interne sortit de la salle adjacente et demanda pour un certain Ven. L'homme s'avança avec espoir.

Malheureusement, ils restèrent assez longtemps pour le voir sortir, totalement perdu et accablé.

Reno ne le quitta pas des yeux. Axel répéta :

- Chacun ses malheurs.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Ce soir, je ne sors pas pour dealer. Ca commence à me taper sur le système maintenant.

Reno reste dans son coin, incapable de faire autre chose que fixer le vide.

Lui aussi me le tape.

Dix heures, onze heures, minuit, une heure… le temps est long, et si je me suis déjà autant ennuyé dans ma vie, ce devait être dans une vie antérieure.

Toutes les heures, je fais du café, une tasse brûlante qui me semble glaciale dans l'estomac.

Quand je ressors de la cuisine pour la quatrième fois, je trouve l'autre finalement endormi, petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même à cause du froid dans la pièce.

Et non, le chauffage n'est toujours pas revenu. La cafetière non plus.

Le café tout prêt, c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Par excès de gentillesse, je prends la couverture du lit et l'enveloppe à l'intérieur.

Puis je prends ma veste et m'apprête à sortir.

Mais un accès de tendresse me retient. Je tourne mes yeux vers Reno, et, sans bruit, laisse un baiser sur le front d'une manière douce qui m'étonne.

La clé verrouille la serrure, et soudain, j'ai peur de ne plus revenir.

Totalement stupide.

Je passe la clé sous la porte, pour que cette fois Reno puisse sortir, et descend les escaliers, la mort dans l'âme.

La rue est silencieuse, comme d'habitude, mis à part les camés qui cherchent dans les impasses paumées leur dose quotidienne de torture.

Je passe le parc, puis un lotissement, … Je marche sans but, depuis un certain temps.

Quand j'aperçois la fin de la ville, je m'arrête et regarde avec attention cette falaise qui donne un panorama pratiquement parfait du ciel.

Trente mètres plus bas, la rivière où j'avais retrouvé Roxas.

A côté de moi, une bande de jeunes s'amuse. L'un d'eux décide de sauter à l'élastique et s'accroche à la corde avec un air de conquérant tandis que l'un de ses amis, un petit châtain aux piques rebelles, le regarde avec un air envieux.

C'est un jeune argenté aux yeux de loin me paraissant vert-bleu, cyans, et, son orgueil et son assurance m'intéressant, je reste pour voir la suite.

Une jeune blonde rit doucement à ses côtés, s'accrochant jusqu'au dernier moment à son bras.

L'argenté ébouriffe quant à lui les cheveux du châtain avec affection.

L'élastique étant fixé, le semi-adulte s'élance sans hésiter dans le vide.

J'ai cru jusqu'au bout qu'il y arriverait.

Mais son corps tombe, tombe bien trop rapidement, bien trop bas.

Le bruit du craquement venant du bas suivi d'un « Plouf ! » a suffi pour que je me retourne, en silence, que je m'enfuisse.

A côté des jeunes gens, l'élastique est toujours collé. Et quand ils remontent la corde, ils ne trouvent pas un cadavre, mais une extrémité déchirée.

Ils ne sauront jamais pourquoi il a fait cela.

En avançant dans une ruelle pour retourner à l'appartement, je me rendis compte que l'épisode n'avait pas duré longtemps. Le soleil n'était même pas levé.

Quand je m'apprêtais à bifurquer vers le parc, une main s'abat sur ma bouche et un bras se serre autour de ma taille.

Je donne du poing à mon agresseur, qui ne semble rien ressentir. Il m'entraîne silencieusement dans une nouvelle rue.

En remarquant sa force phénoménale, je m'arrête brutalement de le frapper.

C'était Lexaeus, l'homme de main de Xemnas. En conséquence, essayer de lui faire mal, c'est comme essayer de manger des pierres. Ca occupe, mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

La pression de la main se retire, mais avant que je puisse dire un mot, un coup de poing dans mon ventre me tord de douleur. La respiration sifflante, je suis contraint de me mettre à genoux.

- Alors, on fait la grève, Axel ?, retentit la voix du chef.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps…, fais-je en relevant les yeux sur ses yeux orange.

- Depuis les trois mois où tu ne m'as pas ramené d'argent, je t'ai vu dealer dans toutes les rues de la ville. Les camés ne manquent pas, surtout dans le quartier. N'essaie pas de me mentir, ça ne te rapporterait pas beaucoup de choses… positives. Refrappe-le, Lexaeus.

Comme un pantin, le colosse s'exécute. Mon visage heurte le sol, et je sens bientôt le goût du sang dans la bouche.

Les ordres de Xemnas se succèdent, ponctués par ses remarques ironiques, et l'acharnement de Lexaeus redouble à chaque coup.

- O.K., c'est bon, j'ai retenu, murmure-je.

La machine infernale s'éteint, et Xemnas me toise avec froideur.

Je tente de me relever avec difficulté, mais un geste m'immobilise.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le seul motif pour lequel tu dois te sentir coupable à mon égard.

- Vr… vraiment ?

Il s'approche de moi avec la lenteur calculée d'un félin, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Mon cher ami à la mémoire courte. Souviens-toi de Luxord, de Xigbar, de Kefta, de Vexen, de Saïx, de Kuja ou même de Sephiroth. Et je ne cite pas les autres. Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont devenus ?...

Je hoche faiblement la tête :

- Ils sont en prison.

- La justice vient de les condamner à la peine capitale, assène l'argenté.

- Oh…

- Sais-tu également comment ils se sont fait prendre, tous en même temps, par la police, alors qu'elle était censée être à l'autre bout de la ville ?...

- Je…

Xemnas m'interrompt :

- Mon très cher ami aux scrupules aussi limités que la mémoire, j'ose espérer que tu sais que toutes les personnes participant dans le clan sont tous une famille. Unis comme les doigts de la main.

Il agite la sienne devant moi et colle les doigts les uns aux autres.

- Et figure-toi que l'une des choses qu'ils m'ont dit avant de passer sur la chaise électrique hier, c'était une conversation ente deux policiers. Tout à fait banale…

L'ombre de Lexaeus tombe sur ma pauvre figure ratatinée.

- … mis à part le fait qu'ils parlaient de trahison. Je suppose que tu devines laquelle…

Je secoue frénétiquement la tête. Xemnas m'attrape le cou.

- Qu'importe, je te la ferais dire par toi-même avant le lever du soleil. Un jeune homme roux, aux tatouages violets, qui entre dans un commissariat pour vendre ses complices, en échange d'argent -sûrement qu'à ton asile de vieux, la paie ne doit pas être très élevée-, et qui repart tranquillement dans la direction opposée pour sortir aux futures victimes un faux rapport sur la police. Tu vois mieux, maintenant ?

Ma respiration s'accélère.

- Que tu avoues ou pas, c'est inutile. Je sais distinguer une fausse rumeur à propos d'un de mes agents. Ta punition restera la même.

Je sens l'homme de main juste derrière moi.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

___________________________________________________________________________

Terra regarda avec mélancolie Roxas plongé dans le coma en rangeant l'armoire. Il y avait quelques heures, le jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, Ven, était mort d'un problème cardiaque.

Et son ami, celui qui avait le même nom qu'elle, avait une figure si désespérée à ce moment qu'elle lui avait proposé de rester à l'hôpital pour dormir.

Il avait accepté, les yeux dans le lointain. Allongé sur le lit de son défunt petit-ami, il avait dénigré la tasse de chocolat que Terra lui avait servie.

Un jour, une amie d'enfance nommé Nei, très gentille, morte trop tôt, lui avait expliqué l'espoir et la confiance en une nouvelle vie.

La jeune blonde ignorait si cette foi réalisait quelque chose, mais elle espéra très fort que Roxas s'en sortirait.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que d'autres vies soient brisées.

___________________________________________________________________________

**AXEL**

Je lève mes yeux, tremblant, vers Xemnas qui me montre son dos.

Au dessus de moi, Lexaeus se retire enfin, et le seul son que je peux produire est un gémissement pitoyable.

- Non, Axel, ce n'est pas terminé, susurre l'argenté en se retournant. Je ne vais pas laisser passer un seul risque que tu nous trompes encore.

Il sort une allumette de sa poche, et la frotte sur le côté de la boîte.

Les flammes craquent et dansent subitement au dessus du bâtonnet.

- Adieu, mon défunt ami.

Avant que je puisse réagir, Lexaeus lance sur moi un liquide noir, sentant fortement le pétrole.

Xemnas, impassible, jette l'allumette qui tombe sur mon buste.

D'abord, ce fut une douleur atroce. Je hurle, aussi fort que quand Lexaeus m'a touché, et les flammes viennent juste devant mes yeux me montrer leur danse.

Xemnas relance des allumettes pour alimenter mes tueuses.

J'ai pensé que je serais déjà mort quand elles auront cessé de brûler.

Bien sûr, je ne le saurais jamais moi non plus.

___________________________________________________________________________

**RENO**

C'était fini. J'étais véritablement seul comme un imbécile.

Des enquêteurs sont venus dans l'appartement m'annoncer la mort d'Axel.

Ca fait toujours plaisir de bon matin.

Et là, je suis allé sur le lieu, enfin, on m'y a emmené pour identifier le corps.

J'ai failli vomir.

La chair rouge grenat dégageait une odeur épouvantable, les os qui ressortaient étaient brunis par l'effet du sang et du feu conjugués. Ses immenses orbites vides me firent frissonner.

Mourir brûlé vif. Quelle horreur.

Le froid arriva malgré tout à percer sans difficulté la faible chaleur du soleil et mon manteau, renforçant mon sentiment de solitude.

Soudain, un paquet rougeâtre attira mon attention. Je m'approchai tandis que les inspecteurs discutaient derrière moi.

Les effluves de brûlé me firent stopper.

Mais même si la racine était noire, ce qui était les cheveux d'Axel étaient en parfait état.

Comment ils avaient pu en réchapper ? Axel portait-il une perruque ignifuge ?

A cette idée, je souris pendant deux secondes.

- Alors, vous le reconnaissez ?, demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai puis fit d'une voix résignée :

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

L'agent posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

- Il avait votre adresse avec votre photo dans son portefeuille. On a retrouvé la veste qui le contenait un peu plus loin. Dites… je pourrais vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Qui est le garçon blond sur la photo avec vous ? Et quel lien entretenez-vous avec le mort ?

Je ricanai jaune.

- Vous avez dit « une question », inspecteur.

L'homme hésita un bref moment puis reprit :

- Qui est le garçon blond ?

Parfait. La question qui me poserait moins de soucis.

- Un ami.

- Savez-vous où pourrais-je le trouver ?

- Il est mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh… je suis désolé.

- Tant pis.

Après un bref moment dans la gendarmerie pour compléter l'identité d'Axel, je fus reconduit à notre appartement, enfin, au mien, maintenant.

La porte se referme derrière moi, et je contemple, les yeux vides, l'ensemble de la pièce, en me demandant comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

J'ai l'impression que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il suffirait que je me pince pour me retrouver dans le canapé avec Roxas et Axel.

Mais ma main ne laisse que des traces rouges sur mon bras, sans résultat.

Puis l'espoir disparaît. Axel et Roxas sont morts, de toute façon, l'appartement va m'être pris, vu que le règlement des factures risque d'être long, étant donné que je suis sans boulot, …

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour ressortir aussi sec de l'immeuble avec un paquet d'argent.

J'étais débraillé, décoiffé, yeux cernés et j'avais oublié mes lunettes. La totale.

Je traversai brutalement la route, provoquant un embouteillage et un concert de klaxons énervés.

Je mis un pied dans le caniveau mais jamais ça m'aurait détourné de mon but.

Le soleil s'était bien levé, cette fois, mais au lieu de profiter du paysage, je me dirigeai droit vers un bar.

Si je dois passer ma vie seul, autant que ce soit avec une bonne bière au bec.

De toute façon, je ne vivrais pas longtemps à ce train de vie-là, mon foie va craquer.

Malheureusement, je resterais les soixante dernières années de ma vie assis à ce comptoir, et, n'ayant pas le courage de me tuer, je me contenterais de siroter et de manger ce que le patron du bar voudrait bien me donner par pitié.

Puis je vis passer devant la devanture du bar un jeune homme blond dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par un autre homme aux cheveux châtains.

Je tournai la tête, pris par l'espoir.

Puis je m'affaissai. J'ai eu ma dose de rêve, ce garçon n'était pas Roxas, c'était sûrement l'autre dont nous avait parlé Terra, avec son ami.

Les pauvres. Qu'ils aient une belle vie, eux, au moins.

Ma première bière se fraya un chemin rapide vers mon estomac.

___________________________________________________________________________

- C'est un miracle, monsieur… un vrai, pleura Terra, heureuse.

Roxas la regarda avec surprise. L'équipe médicale était satisfaite d'elle-même.

A trois heures du matin, le patient était sorti du coma dépassé quand on lui avait retiré la respiration artificielle. Marluxia supposait que l'effet de manquer d'air avait stimulé l'organisme du jeune homme. Bientôt, il avait ouvert les yeux.

Sa voix était un peu enrouée, mais il était en pleine forme. Mis à part que les jambes ne s'étaient pas réanimées. Et personne ne pensait qu'elles le seraient un jour.

- Vous avez contacté mes amis ?

Un interne eut un air un peu gêné.

- Personne n'a répondu lorsqu'on a appelé.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, anxieux.

- Venez, vous pouvez sortir à présent, fit avec gentillesse Terra qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Elle poussa le fauteuil roulant près du lit.

Le blond s'y installa en levant ses prunelles bleues sur le titulaire.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous devez rester en fauteuil roulant, répondit ce dernier à sa question muette.

Voyant le silence du patient, il précisa :

- Toute votre vie.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres, puis eut un petit sourire et fit :

- Au moins, je suis en vie.

Le docteur acquiesça en faisant une moue encourageante.

- Laissez, je le fais tout seul, dit Roxas à l'infirmière.

Il plaqua ses mains sur les roues et les tira vers lui pour avancer.

Terra, lui, était toujours couché sur le lit de Ven, ressassant mille et un souvenirs.

Voyant que Roxas devant sa porte se démenait pour tourner dans le couloir, il en sauta souplement et prit les commandes du fauteuil de lui-même.

Roxas le vit et le remercia.

Terra avait pris les affaires de Roxas et les siennes avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Le blond était soulagé.

- Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner de ma vie.

Terra sourit.

- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.

L'infirme l'interrogea du regard. L'homme se mettait à le tutoyer tellement il avait l'impression d'avoir Ven en face de lui.

- On m'a parlé de toi. Moi, je sortais avec un garçon qui avait les mêmes yeux que toi et la même couleur de cheveux.

- Ah. Où est-il ?...

- Il est mort un jour avant toi.

- Oh. Moi, j'étais avec deux personnes…

- Deux ?, répéta Terra surpris.

- Euh… oui… c'est une longue histoire…

Ils continuèrent à parler d'eux-mêmes tranquillement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Ce sentiment se confirma lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc, et qu'aucun ne voulait se séparer de l'autre.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'on se fait penser mutuellement à quelqu'un qu'on aime bien.

Roxas croisa les bras sur ses genoux avec un soupir, à côté de Terra assis sur le banc.

- J'ignore absolument où ils sont.

- Qui ?...

- Axel et Reno.

- Ah oui…

Ils restèrent silencieux.

On arrivait au milieu de la matinée, avant que Roxas prenne la parole :

- Tu pourrais m'aider à les chercher ?...

Terra hésita un peu. Il avait parlé avec lui, d'accord, ils s'entendaient bien jusqu'ici, d'accord, mais de là à le suivre…

Une petite voix lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre, à part se lamenter sur la mort de Ven comme il le faisait depuis deux jours.

- Bon, c'est OK, fit-il en offrant un autre sourire à Roxas.

Roxas plissa les yeux avec un air de contentement qu'il n'arriva pas à expliquer sur le moment.

Le châtain se leva et poussa son nouvel ami.

Quand ils commencèrent à passer dans des rues moins fréquentées pour chercher Axel et Reno, il accéléra et dévala avec Roxas les pentes en riant.

Les gens les dépassaient comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Roxas se dit qu'il devrait s'habituer à cette attitude désormais.

Une nouvelle ère commençait !

**FIN **

(1) Harry Potter. Désolée, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher :D

* * *

_Remarque Hors Contexte : FF VI : Ouais, j'apprécie bien Terra. Elle est plutôt charismatique. Avant, y'avait Tifa, maintenant, c'est son tour :) Puis Kefta. Ca sort du même jeu tout ça xD_

_Et Nei. Parlons-en un peu. Un très, très, très, très vieux jeu (enfin pour moi, eh, il a été édité en 1989) nommé Phantasy Star II, sur console MegaDrive (Sega). Avant même Final Fantasy VII, ce jeu abordait le thème épineux de l'écologie, et avant même la mort d'Aerith, cette malheureuse Nei (qui avait le pouvoir d'être gentille sans être cruche, comme sait si bien nous faire Square) se faisait buter par NeiFirst (ah, ça vous rappelle des souvenirs, les vieux gamers ? xD). Voilà, hymne à Nei :D _

* * *

_ **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être totalement ratée dans ce chapitre ?... Peut-être parce que je mangeais des pâtes crues et du yaourt kiwi/chocolat/orange/pruneau en écrivant ? xD C'est trop stéréotypé, c'est insupportable. Bref. Au moins, j'ai réussi à le faire glauque.**_

**_Je disais donc que pour la première fin, ça pourrait être le préquel de Dilemme Mortel, bien que Reno soit de la partie ici également. Roxas reste quelqu'un de pas très net, et même si Axel meurt dans d'atroces souffrances (xD) dans la seconde fin et Reno dans la première, c'est le même auteur qui écrit, aux dernières nouvelles ;) Enfin, je m'embrouille :D_**

**_Ah oui, je n'avais pas envie de préciser ce que Reno a fait à Roxas. Je laisse votre imagination gambader._**

**_Waaaaah, j'ai fait du (quelqu'un qui ressemble à Riku)x(quelqu'un qui ressemble à Naminé) et du (quelqu'un qui ressemble à Riku)x(quelqu'un qui ressemble à Sora). Pas taper, Nayru, pas taper :)_**

**_OUAIS, SUICIDE DE (queq ! Pour changer ! xD Pourquoi ? Là, encore, débrouillez-vous tout seuls. Non, mais oh xD_**

**_Sinon, j'ai vachement édulcoré. Axel était censé se faire tuer parce qu'il avait violé la petite amie de Xemnas. No comment :)_**

**_Je sais que le passage avec Roxas et Terra n'est pas développé. Roxas aurait dû plus chialer et Terra aussi. Ca se voit que je voulais publier aujourd'hui ? xD_**

**_Oui, si vous mettez des reviews dans la semaine qui vient, ou demain ou ce soir, je risque de ne pas vous répondre. _**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sera pour la semaine prochaine xD_ **

PS pour Nayru25 : Ouais, j'ai un peu changé cette fin par rapport à ce que je t'avais dit sur MSN, sinon ça ressemblait trop à la première :D C'est nettement plus violent ici que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Puis, j'aime pas trop les suicides, alors maintenant que je me suis bien défoulé sur la première fic du genre, alias Dilemme Mortel, j'ai décidé que leur mort n'était pas dépendante d'eux-mêmes :p Et c'est la première fois que je fais mourir quelqu'un de vieillesse :) Même ivre :) Et j'ai testé FF IX, au fait xD

* * *

_**Si vous voulez connaître la fin 2 que j'avais prévu à l'origine, la voici avec le synopsis entier du fic (qui sait, ça vous intéressera peut-être), accompagné d'un commentaire intelligent de Nayru25 :D (et c'est même pas de l'ironie) :**_

**« La version 2 :**

**Un Axel bien pervers, au caractère bien trempé, qui veut absolument sauter Roxas et qui hait Reno, mais qui se révèle juste une personne qui a besoin d'aide, qui va réagir à un évènement concernant Roxas en détruisant tout sur son passage.**

**Un Reno troublé, qui aime désespérément Roxas, tente d'aider Axel mais qui, paradoxalement, se referme sur lui-même et va se suicider à l'arme blanche.**

**Enfin, Roxas qui va essayer de sortir du coma causé par Axel mais qui va se retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant, à la fin, tout seul, Axel disparu et Reno mort, et qui va rencontrer Riku/Terra/ou quelqu'un d'autre...**

**La 1, c'est à peu près la même chose.**

**Sauf que Reno se tue en faisant une opération pour sauver Roxas, qu'il aura réussi à aider Axel, et que Axel et Roxas resteront ensemble, mais comme amis car il leur manquera toujours quelqu'un. »**

**NAYRU : " Mais d'après ce que je comprends dans ta première phrase, Axel n'aime pas vraiment Roxas au début ?"**

**_Je l'ai écrit avant la rédaction pour me guider dans mes idées ;D Néanmoins, j'ai changé énormément de choses par rapport à la version 2. Au lieu de tuer Reno, j'ai préféré l'oubli dans l'alcool. Puis Axel n'était pas censé être à l'origine de l'accident de Roxas au début. Pusi j'ai prévu de le faire coucher avec Demyx, d'où viendrait l'expression « détruire ». Mais bon, c'est suffisamment pervers comme ça, je n'en rajoute pas :D_**

**_Pour le titre, trois maillons d'une trinité, qui est brisée. D'une part, en partant de cette idée, il m'était impossible de tuer plus de deux personnes dans l'ARR. En effet, cela suppose qu'il y a un vivant (pas forcément intact ;)), un disparu et un mort. Mais dans la version 1, j'ai décidé de placer le disparu en tant que relation brisée. Ca donne une fin plus joyeuse, au final xD Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez qu'un cadavre. Dommage. J'aurais bien provoqué un séisme pour buter Roxas et Terra :D_**

**_De toute façon, vous choisirez vous-mêmes votre fin. Comme dit Tia Dalma, il y a plusieurs versions et toutes sont vraies. Néanmoins, vous me direz celle que vous choisirez, s'il vous plaît. Comme ça je verrais les résultats du sondage :D_**

**_PSS : Ah oui, sinon, je voulais mettre une phrase dans le flashback avec Axel et Roxas seulement dans la voiture, comme j'ai pas trouvé d'endroit tellement elle ne sert à rien, je la mets ici :_**

_« ROXAS : L'éclat blanc l'hypnotisa. Comment on pouvait être aussi… blanc ? Même la trace de pneus n'arrivait pas à toucher cette beauté inaliénable. »_

**Tadaa xD**

**Reviews ?**

**PSS : (allez, c'est le dernier, courage) JE VAIS ALLER VOIR HARVEY MILK xD**

* * *

* * *


End file.
